Gundanium Angels
by Animouse03
Summary: Prince Quatre, from Heaven, and his brother Zechs are destined to save the people of earth from a dark prophecy, but they don’t know how. Prince Duo and his twin Heero, of The Darkness are part of the problem, but they don’t know it. 1x4 6x2. Yaoi
1. The Prophesy

Just for clarification, for the purposes of this world there are three types of beings: Angels, Dark Angels, and Demons. Angels rule heaven and guard life on earth; Dark Angels rule the Darkness and govern death; and Demons rule the Underworld and cause chaos in the world. Dark Angels are not evil in this world; they are just in charge of different things.

Here are some of the pairings in the story for those of you who are confused about the numbers:

1x4 Heero and Quatre

2x6 Duo and Zechs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

I hope you enjoy this story because I sure enjoyed writing it.

Gundanium Angels

Quatre lay peacefully across his bed, his head hanging just off the end. He was laying on his stomach watching a small ant walk along his floor, his large white wings tucked neatly on his back. He smiled at the small creature as it walked, trying to carry a large crumb of cake across the floor. Quatre always thought it was interesting, the construction of ants. They were one of the smallest creatures in the world, yet they were also one of the strongest. There were times in his own life that he longed for the same strength.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back. Staring up at the cloth covering of his four poster bed, he made a decision. He would no longer be the weakest angel in heaven. He would be stronger, take more difficult missions, and be granted the rank of arch angel. He smiled to himself. Yes, that is what he would do.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. He rolled back to his stomach and stared at the door.

"Come in." He said sweetly.

The door opened and a tall blond angel walked into the room. His hair fell elegantly along his back all the way to his waist and his soft blue eyes shown with kindness. He smiled and leaned against the doorway, his soft wings hidden under his pale yellow cloak.

"Daydreaming again, Quatre?" He smirked.

Quatre smiled and climbed off of his bed. "You know me too well, brother." He blushed slightly.

The tall blond chuckled. "Come on, we have a guest."

Quatre tilted his head in interest and followed his much taller brother out of the room. "Who is it, Zechs?"

"The Dragon Emperor." He answered simply.

"Wufei?" Quatre smiled. "That's wonderful! He hasn't been up in ages."

Zechs chuckled at his younger brother. He always became excited so easily; it was cute. "I think he has something he wanted to tell us. I doubt it was a social visit."

Quatre nodded. That was Wufei, all business. "But it will still be nice to see him."

The two angels walked through the large hallways and into the open courtyard where a young man with jet black hair was bowing to five older men, each with a soft yellow glow around them. Quatre nearly ran over to the Chinese man.

"Wufei! It's wonderful to see you!"

Wufei smirked and bowed to the approaching angels. "The pleasure is mine, sire." He glanced at Zech's and nodded. He turned back to the five men and spoke. "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you all." He turned to Quatre and Zechs. "It concerns the young Princes future."

Quatre blinked. "My future?"

"Perhaps we should go inside." The man in the center said.

"Hm," Zechs nodded. "Yes of course, Saint J." He followed J. and ushered his younger brother through the large double doors of the great hall following by Wufei and the other four men. The five Saints sat in a row of chairs on top of a platform. Quatre and Zechs sat in two chairs that were on the second level of the platform, behind the Saints and Wufei stood in front of them all.

"Now, what is it you have to say?" Asked the tallest of the men, Saint O.

Wufei took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I seem to have come across a rumor in my realm. The dragons of the heard have brought to me, news from the kingdom of darkness."

The Saints nodded and Quatre's eyes widened. "What about the Kingdom of Darkness? They're not planning an attack are they?"

Wufei shook his head. "Not that I am aware of. No, the news is…somewhat happier than that."

Saint G. cocked his eyebrow. "Happier? What is it?"

"It seems that the King of the depths has finally chosen his heir."

It was Zech's turn to be shocked. "They've chosen?"

Wufei nodded.

Saint S. furrowed his brow. "This is interesting news. After everything that has happened…"

"…And all of the children born to the Dark King…" Saint H. mused.

"It has finally come to this." Saint J. finished. He turned to Wufei.

"Who has the King chosen? Do you know?"

Wufei nodded again. "My fellows tell me that the new heir to the Kingdom of Darkness is actually two men." He paused for effect. "He has chosen the twins."

Quatre felt faint and Zechs stood up. "He can't do that!" The tall blond said, outraged.

"They are his children. He can do whatever he wishes with them." Wufei said, calmly. He turned to the Saints. "You know, as well as I do, what happens when twins are appointed the crown."

The Saints nodded grimly and Zechs collapsed in his chair. Saint J. stood up. "If there should ever be twins to rule the Dark Kingdom, then our power will begin to fail." He turned to Quatre and Zechs. "The kingdom will be left to you. For without our power, we can no longer assist you."

Zechs nodded but Quatre seemed sick. "I don't understand…" He looked to the Saints. "Why are twins so bad?"

Wufei sighed and looked down. "You understand, Prince Quatre, that heaven relies on the union of three, do you not?"

Quatre nodded.

"Well, in the depths, the number 'two' represents the union of Sleep and Death. If those two things were every to come together, then all the people on earth would die the minute they went to sleep."

Quatre gasped and covered his mouth. "We can't let that happen!"

"I agree." Wufei nodded.

Zechs sighed and walked over to Wufei. "Thank you for bringing this information to us."

Wufei nodded. "Of course," he bowed. "I must return to my realm. Please keep me informed if you hear anything." He bowed again and walked gracefully out of the hall.

Quatre stood and ran to stand in front of the Saints.

"What will we do? We can't let everyone on earth die!"

Saint J stood up. "I agree. But you must not worry just yet."

Quatre looked like he wanted to argue but Saint H. spoke up. "Quatre, the prophecy will not come true until the Princes turn twenty. They are still only 17. We still have time yet before the union of two comes true."

"They're…my age?" Quatre asked himself more than anyone else.

Zechs sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "This isn't good…" He turned to the Saints. "Is there anything we can do?"

The Saints were silent.

"I asked if there was anything we can do." Zechs repeated, louder.

The Saints stood up and Saint J. approached Zechs. "I think it's time you heard the whole prophecy."

Zechs and Quatre were escorted through the back doors of the hall and into the records room. Saint S. began digging through files in a large file cabinet and finally pulled out a piece of parchment. Unrolling it, he read the curvy letters aloud.

"When the Union of Two clouds the heavenly skies, call upon the powers of earth."

Quatre walked up and read over the scroll. "What does that mean?"

Zechs placed his thumb and index finger on his chin in thought. "Well…if it's the Union of Two we're trying to prevent…and earth…Hm." He began to pace.

"Well, four is the number of earth." Quatre offered.

Zechs nodded. "But…Hm…" He turned and walked out of the room.

Quatre sighed and turned to face the Saints. "He'll figure it out. I'm sure of it." He smiled with more confidence than he felt and left to follow his brother.

It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his brother, but he wasn't sure there was a solution. He was frightened for the wellbeing of those on earth. As an angel, it was his job to protect them. If sleep became the same as death, he would have no way of keeping them safe. Everyone needed sleep and he couldn't do without death. He sighed. This was a very serious problem. When he stopped walking, he found himself in front of his bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside, collapsing on his bed.

_Maybe sleep will help…_He thought and slowly dozed into a restless slumber.


	2. A Secret Affair

Deep in the darkest corner of the depths, a young dark angel lay spread along his bed with his long brown hair hanging loosely over the edge and his large black wings sprawled out under him. He was recovering after a rigorous day of flying races. All of the young dark angels in the kingdom wanted to "prove their skills" to the young Prince but none of them ever won. He chuckled darkly as he recalled his victims lying panting after the race. He rolled over and looked at his brother who was reclining against his pillow on the bed next to him. The second Prince of the Dark Kingdom was reading, again, and being quite boring for his more energetic brother.

"Heero," The young Prince wined, "Why don't you ever do anything?"

Heero glanced up at his brother and then turned his gaze back to his book. "I am doing something. You should try it some time, Duo."

Duo rolled his eyes and sat up. "No way! Why would I read when there's so much going on in the world!" He grinned and leaned over the gab between beds to place his hands on the edge of the other bed. "Let's go out and do something."

Heero looked into the sharp violet eyes of the brunette. "What do you want to do? Besides studying the Dark Kingdom history like you should be."

Duo frowned. "I don't want to study some stupid history." He sat back on his own bed. "That's boring."

Heero turned back to his book. "Maybe. But now that we're the heirs of the kingdom, you need to know this stuff."

Duo groaned and threw himself back on the bed. "But I don't wanna rule…that's so boring."

Heero rolled his eyes and continued reading. Duo, finally deciding that Heero was not going to entertain him, got up and left the room. He walked down the many halls of his father's castle searching for something to do.

_Or someone…_He chuckled to himself.

He walked out of the castle and walked into the courtyard. He smiled when he saw Treize and his son, Trowa, training the young dark angels.

"One more time! You can do this!" Treize called to the angels as Duo approached.

He and Trowa bowed when Duo walked up.

"You're highness," Treize smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Just some entertainment." He smirked and turned to watch the trainee's. "So, how're they doing?"

Treize smiled at his troops. "Very well actually. This is a good batch."

Duo nodded and watched for a moment as the angels went through their drills. He smiled and nodded to Treize and turned to Trowa.

"You can't tell me this is fun. Standing around and watching you're father train people?"

Trowa shrugged and his dark wings fluttered. "If I'm going to do it someday, I need to observe."

Duo sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll leave then." With a short wave, Duo walked away.

Everyone in his kingdom seemed to be so boring. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He could sneak into the Heavenly Kingdom. Surely they had some action! He turned down an alley, a path he knew well, and began to run. The border of his kingdom and the heavenly one was right up against one another so getting in wouldn't be hard. As he ran, the area around him grew thick with trees and vines. Limbo. He paused when he came to a clearing, the same clearing he often went to when he wanted to think, but this time it was occupied. He stooped low to the ground and watched from the shadows at the figure in his clearing.

The man was strikingly handsome, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Duo couldn't help but stare at the heavenly beauty in front of him. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He watched the man as he paced back and forth in the clearing, his arms and shoulders tensing with every thought. Duo's eyes ran across every muscle along his back and chest as he paced. The man was shirtless with loose, flowing, white pants, and his large white wings were flexing and fluttering as he turned.

Duo felt himself growing aroused just looking at the beauty before him. He ducked lower and moved forward to get a better look. A twig snapped under his knee and before he knew it, he was pulled from the shadows and flipped hard onto his back in the center of the clearing. When he was finally able to focus again, he realized that the blond angel he had just been staring at was sitting over him with a small knife held in his hand. Duo swallowed nervously but couldn't hide his growing arousal at having the figure of his fantasy sitting over him.

The blond noticed the hardening sensation between his captives legs and blushed for a moment. He hid it quickly and raised the knife away from the smaller man's neck.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Duo hesitated before speaking. "Duo."

The blond angel nodded. "I'm sorry." He said and bowed in respect. "I thought you were some sort of spy."

Duo sat up and shook his head. "No. I…just came here to think and I saw you and…" He trailed off and blushed.

The blond smirked and sat down on a nearby rock. It was then that Duo recognized the emblem sewn into the fabric on the angel's pants. Duo's eyes widened and his violet eyes shot up to met sharp blue ones.

"You're from the Royal Family of Heaven!"

The blond looked down at the symbol on his clothes and nodded. "Yes," He looked back up to Duo and smiled. "I'm Zechs."

Duo smiled slightly nervously and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Zechs chuckled and Duo raised a brow. "What?"

The tall angel smirked and pointed. Duo looked down and realized that his hardened member was pressed firmly against his pants. He blushed furiously and closed his legs, trying his best to hide it. Zechs shook his head and walked over to the young dark angel. He knelt and gently placed his hand against Duo's cheek. Duo looked up at him, confused. Zechs smiled softly and leaned in.

"Are you aroused by me, Dark Angel?"

Duo blushed and nodded slowly.

Zechs chuckled seductively and nodded. "Well…to be quite honest," He leaned in and Duo could feel his breath against his face. "I am aroused by you as well."

Duo's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly to look into the taller angel's face. Instinctually, Duo glanced down and sure enough, between Zechs' legs was a growing bulge. Duo blushed again and looked back up to Zechs.

The tall blond smiled and leaned in again. "Perhaps you wouldn't object to…"

"Doing something about it?" Duo finished and smirked.

Now that he knew Zechs was just as attracted to him, he was feeling like his own seductive self.

Zechs smirked and nodded. He leaned in brushed his lips against his smaller partner. Duo reacted quickly and pushed himself against the hot body over him. Zechs and Duo both felt relieved at the touch. Zechs was just beginning to get frustrated with the mystery of the dark Princes and Duo was desperate for some entertainment. This would please both parties.

Zechs wrapped his arms around Duo and gently laid him down on the soft grass. Duo moaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around the strong neck of his soon-to-be lover. Zechs moaned as he felt the soft hands of the being under him running his hands through his hair. Zechs lost all control when he heard Duo moan and he began ripping at the dark clothing covering his lover. Duo assisted by undressing his counterpart, until both men lay in a tight embrace, neither dressed and both thirsty for lust.

Zechs assaulted Duo with another kiss as their bodies rubbed together. Duo moaned feeling his arousal be teased with the arousal of the other man.

"You're a tease you know that?" Duo moaned with a smirk.

Zechs chuckled low in his throat and looked down at the beautiful being under him. "All you have to do is ask…"

Duo locked eyes with his lover and smirked. "Take me."

Zechs needed no other encouragement. He spread Duo's legs and positioned himself between them. He looked into the lust filled eyes of the dark angel and worry crossed his features.

"I…don't want to hurt you."

Duo smiled. "You won't. Trust me."

For some reason, Zechs did. He smiled and thrust hard into him. Duo screamed in pain and pleasure and Zechs paused for Duo to adjust. Slowly be began thrusting in and out and before long, Duo was moaning with every thrust.

"Faster." Duo muttered.

Zechs smiled and began slamming into him, his lust taking over.

With every thrust, Duo moaned and Zechs grunted, their sounds becoming a song of lust and pleasure. Zechs felt himself growing close to climax and he grabbed Duo's erection and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Duo was moaning steadily now. He had not felt so much pleasure in years.

"Oh…I'm…I'm…" Duo panted.

"Me too." Zechs grunted and slammed harder into his lover.

The increased pace brought Duo over and he shot his warm seed all over himself and his lover. Feeling Duo's muscles clenching was too much for Zechs and with a loud moan he released his seed deep inside the dark angel. He collapsed against the sweaty body of the dark prince. Duo was panting heavily as he loosened his grip. Zechs rolled off of Duo and lay breathing heavily on the grass.

"Wow…" Duo breathed.

Zechs nodded and turned to look at the man before him. "I…I don't want you to think that I just…fall into bed with the first being I see."

Duo turned and looked at Zechs as he spoke. He seemed ashamed. "It's okay."

Zechs smiled. "I've just had a lot on my mind and…"

Duo frowned slightly. "You needed a distraction." He sat up and sighed. "I understand."

Zechs sat up and gently placed his hand on Duo's shoulder. "I…didn't mean it like that."

Duo looked over. "It's okay." He smirked. "It's not like I've never helped someone out with stuff like that before." He stood up and began searching for whatever was left of his clothes.

Zechs stood and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, holding him close. "I never wanted to insult you. Please." He turned Duo around and looked at him in the eyes. "Can I…see you again?"

Duo looked up into the bright blue eyes. "You…want to see me again?"

Zechs smiled and nodded. He ran his fingers through the soft brunette hair and leaned in close. "Maybe next time...I can show you what it feels like to be pampered." He cooed and brushed his lips against Duo's.

Duo melted into the gentle touch and smiled. "Yeah…" He muttered and pulled back slightly to look into his lovers eyes. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Zechs nodded and with one last kiss, he let go. The two dressed (even though Duo's shirt was a little ripped) and each walked to their edge of the clearing. Duo glanced back and smiled.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, expectantly.

Zechs smiled and nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow." He blew a kiss and turned, walking through forest.

Duo smiled and nearly laughed. He hadn't felt this giddy in a while. He turned and began walking back through the forest and back to his kingdom. He had a lot to share with his serious brother.


	3. Brotherly Love

Zechs walked back into the Heavenly realm in a better mood than he had been in a long time. He just couldn't seem to get rid of the smile on his face. Several of his subjects commented on it as he passed but he provided no explanation except, "It's a nice day." He walked with purpose straight through the castle and paused in front of a door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, quickly closing it behind him.

Quatre sat up from his place on the bed and looked at his brother groggily.

"Zechs?" He yawned. "What's wrong? Did you figure something out?"

Zechs stood at the foot of his little brothers bed and shook his head. Quatre's face fell and he moved closer to see his brothers face.

"Then what?"

"I…" Zechs hesitated and sat on the bed. "Something happened to me…"

Quatre looked over his brother for a moment. He noticed the goofy smile and the tired posture. "What…have you been doing?"

Zechs blushed slightly and turned to Quatre. "I…I've met someone." He whispered.

Quatre's eyes widened and he leaned in closer, as though someone may hear them. "You've met…well who is it?"

He shrugged. "I'm…I'm not sure really. It all happened so fast." He became flustered and his smile increased.

Quatre gasped and giggled. "Are you saying that you…And you just met?"

Zechs blushed again. "Yes."

Quatre giggled again and hugged Zechs tightly. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Zechs returned the hug and then pushed his brother back. "There's something you must know."

Quatre's face fell and he frowned. "…what?"

Zechs sighed. "I…He was a Dark Angel."

Quatre's eyes widened. "He was what!"

"Shhh," Zechs covered his brothers mouth and looked around the room as though someone may burst through the door at any moment. He turned back to Quatre and let his mouth go. "I know, it's a little unheard of."

"Unheard of!" Quatre stood up on his knees so he towered over his brother. "It's practically against the law! The Dark Angels value death! We cherish life! How can you possibly…"

Zechs stood. "I know, brother." He interrupted and began to pace. "I know I can't expect anything to come of this…" He stopped and turned to face Quatre. "But when I'm with him…I…I can't explain it. It's amazing."

Quatre smiled sadly and sat back down. "I'm glad you're happy, Zechs. But I don't see how it can last."

Zechs nodded sadly. Suddenly an idea hit him and he smiled. "Quatre!" He leaned in and held his brothers arms. "Would you…would you maybe…meet him?"

Quatre's eyes widened. "You…you want me to meet him? But that could be dangerous."

Zechs nodded. "I know. But…please?"

Quatre surveyed his brother for a long while. He was so happy, could Quatre really justify saying no? He smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll meet him."

Zechs smiled warmly. "Thank you!" He hugged his brother. "I'm meeting him tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes of course."

Zechs nodded. "Thank you again, brother. Thank you." He smiled and left the room.

Quatre watched his brother go and sighed. "For your sake, brother, I hope this all works out…"

* * *

Duo practically ran back through the forest and into the Dark Kingdom. He ignored all of the strange looks he received as he ran and burst through the large castle doors. He sprinted down the halls and burst into his bedroom, where Heero was still reclining against his pillow with the same book. 

Heero looked up when Duo barrled in.

"Duo?" He placed his book down. "What's wrong?"

Duo shut the doors and threw himself on Heero's bed. "You won't believe what just happened to me!"

Heero raised a brow.

"Okay okay, I tell you." Duo grinned. "I just…" he paused and looked around the room. Lowering his voice he continued. "I just met the most amazing person in the world."

Heero frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Duo nearly giggled. "I think I'm…" He blushed. "I think I may be in love."

Heero's eyes widened for a moment. He composed himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you planning on explaining anything to me or are you just going to have me guess?"

Duo grinned. "Okay. I...I met someone. In Limbo. And we..."

Heero rolled his eyes and picked up his book again. "So, you got laid." he said, bluntly.

Duo frowned. It was more than that, he was sure of it. He sat back and sighed. "Don't you even want to know who it was?"

Heero glanced at his brother again. "As long as it wasn't a human I don't care."

Duo couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "It was an Angel."

Heero nearly dropped his book. He looked at his brother with wide eyes and tried to tell if he was being truthful. When he found no joke in those bright violet eyes, he spoke softly. "Duo...are you telling me...that you had sex with an Angel?"

Duo nodded, suddenly feeling nervous.

Heero sighed and leaned back against pillow. "Duo...this may be a problem."

Duo frowned. "Why?"

Heero looked into his gentle brothers' eyes. "Duo, this could be very important. Do you know his name?"

The brunette nodded. "His...his name...was...Zechs."

Heero sighed and lowered his gaze. "Of all the people in heaven, Duo, why did it have to be him?"

Duo blinked, confused. "I don't understand, Heero."

Heero looked up. "Duo…Zechs…Zechs is the eldest prince to the Kingdom of Heaven."

Duo's eyes widened and he felt faint. Heero had to grab his arms so he wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Oh…my…oh…what am I…oh…my…" Duo muttered over and over again. He looked up to Heero. "What have I done?"

Heero sighed. "Did he say anything to you? You know…after?"

Duo thought. "He…he asked to see me again. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow."

Heero nodded. "Okay…well…" he stood. "Let me go with you."

Duo looked up at his brother. "Wh-what're you gonna do?" He asked fearfully.

Heero crossed his hands over his chest. "Just see what his intentions are." He sat back down and touched Duo's arm. "Listen, if he really wants to pursue some form of relationship with you, then I'm happy for you. But if he's just using you…" He sighed. "Duo, in heaven, it's frowned upon to be with a person of the same sex. And it's practically illegal for an Angel to be with a Dark Angel."

Duo nodded and looked down. "I…should have just left. I shouldn't have done it."

Heero bowed his head. "Maybe not. But…I'm glad you did."

Duo looked up. "What?"

Heero smirked, which was a rare occurrence. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. It's…it's nice."

Duo smiled. "Thanks Heero."

The short-haired brunette nodded. "I just want what's best for you. You know that?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah."

The brothers shared a hug before Duo stood up. "I'll let you get back to your book. I think I'm gonna take a shower."

Heero lay back and picked up his book. "Good idea. You still smell like sex."

Duo blushed furiously and ran off to the bathroom.


	4. Meetings and Revelations

The day and night went by in a flash, and now Zechs was anxiously pushing his timid brother through the forest in Limbo in search of the clearing.

"Slow down Zechs!" Quatre begged as Zechs pushed him through the forest.

"I can't! I'm just so…" He trailed off.

Quatre laughed slightly. "It's okay. I understand. Just don't bruise me!" He joked.

Zechs smirked and continued through the forest. After what felt like hours, the trees began to thin out.

"We're getting closer." Zechs smiled and nearly skipped the last few yards. He came into the clearing and smiled when he was pounced by a short, braided man.

"You came back!" Duo giggled.

Zechs chuckled and returned the hug. "Of course!" He pulled back and stared into the bright violet eyes of his lover and blinked. "You've braided your hair…" He smiled, toying with his bangs between his fingers.

Duo shivered and nodded. "Yeah, this is how I normally wear it."

Zechs smirked. "I love it."

Quatre pushed his way into the clearing and came face to face with a short-haired brunette with cobalt blue eyes. The blond angel froze and stared back into the eyes. They were stunning. He backed up slightly to see who he was looking at. The man was young – his age – with a serious expression only slightly covered up with shock. Quatre glanced nervously over to Zechs and Duo, who were currently in their own world, and turned back to the man in front of him.

"Uh..."

Zechs turned around and smiled. ''Oh! Duo, I want you to meet my brother. This is Quatre.''

Quatre smiled warmly, barely pulling his eyes away from the cobalt ones. "It's nice to meet you.''

Duo smiled and nodded. "Like wise. I brought my brother too!" Duo bounded over to Heero, who was still staring at Quatre. "This is Heero.''

Zechs approached the stoic Dark Angel and offered his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Heero didn't move. He turned to face the tall blond. "I'm here for only one reason." He surveyed the man for a moment before continuing. "I want to know what your intentions are with my brother."

Zechs froze, shocked and lowered his hand. Duo looked pleadingly at his brother but didn't speak. Quatre couldn't hide the interested look on his face as he stared at the seemingly frail Dark Angel before him.

_He must really love his brother_, he thought.

Zechs crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his face. "I can understand your concern. I respect that." He looked at Duo. "I can't say for sure what will happen," he turned back to Heero. "but I know I want to be around to find out."

Heero nodded. "In that case,'' he stuck out his hand, "it is nice to meet you."

Zechs smiled and they shook hands. Duo cheered and latched himself onto Zechs' arm. With the matter at hand complete, and the lovers back in their own world, Heero was free to observe the young Angel before him. Quatre was the most attractive being Heero had ever laid eyes on...and Quatre was currently thinking the same thing about Heero. The only problem was, neither Quatre nor Heero were as brave in area's of the heart as their seductive brothers. Duo and Zechs were greatly enjoying each others company while Heero and Quatre stood awkwardly staring at each other.

''That was considerate...what you did for your brother." Quatre said.

Heero nodded. "I care about him," he sighed and just about chuckled, "and sometimes he jumps into things without thinking. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be hurt."

Quatre smiled. "I understand." He turned and watched the lovers for a moment. "You know, it's interesting how different you two look."

Heero looked up. "You mean Duo and I?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes." He turned back to face Heero, "Not that Zechs and I look much alike, but you and Duo look more like cousins than brothers."

Heero turned to his brother for a moment. "I suppose." He looked at Quatre and his eyes wandered up and down his body. "You do look like your brother. Same hair…" He leaned in. "Similar eyes…"

Quatre blushed with Heero so close to his face. Heero wasn't sure what was coming over him. He pulled back and continued speaking.

"You look more alike than Duo and I." He watched the lovers again. "It's hard to believe we're twins."

Quatre's eyes widened. "T-Twins...you say?"

Heero nodded. "Yes...is something wrong with that?''

The young blond shook his head. "No…may I ask you something?"

Heero nodded.

"You wouldn't be…No, you couldn't be…"

Heero raised a brow. "Couldn't be what?"

Quatre locked eyes with the man before him. "Are you members of the Dark Kingdom's Royal Family?"

Heero froze for a second. _Well…we know about them…might as well…_He thought and then nodded.

Quatre turned to Zechs in a panic. "Zechs! It's them! It's the twins!''

Zechs froze and turned from Duo to Quatre to Heero and back again. His eyes met Duo's and he stared for a while. "Is that true? Are…are you the heir to the Dark Kingdom?"

Duo glanced at Heero, who nodded. "Y-yes." He looked back up into Zechs worried eyes. "W-why?"

Zechs felt faint. He turned to Quatre, who looked equally dizzy. He took a few steps back from Duo and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, feeling his heart beginning to break.

"You…" Zechs glanced at Heero and then back to Duo. "You're the Dark Princes…"

Heero stepped forward, protectively. "Yes, what of it?"

Quatre was shaking his head and mumbling something that no one else could hear as he backed away. Duo was beginning to get frightened. He clasped on to Zechs' strong arm and looked pleadingly up to him. "You're not leaving are you?"

Zechs looked down at the braided being on his arm and a war waged inside his head. "I…don't want to."

"Then don't!" Duo begged, tears threatening to pour.

Zechs looked at his lover sadly. "It's not that simple."

"No, no, no, no…" Quatre repeated over and over.

Heero turned and faced the frightened angel who was slowly backing into the trees. He seemed like he was about to pass out. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like if Quatre was upset…he should be upset. He turned back to Zechs and Duo.

"What is going on here? Why is our royal status make a difference now?" Heero asked.

Zechs turned to Heero and sighed. "The prophecy."

Heero raised a brow and Duo furrowed his brow. "What prophecy?" Heero asked.

Quatre finally stopped muttering and his head jerked up. He stared at Duo and Heero in silence. Could it be possible that they didn't know? He walked back into the clearing and tried to sense any lies. His senses told him nothing and he gasped.

"They really don't know!" He said, almost happily.

Duo looked from Quatre to Zechs. "Don't know…what?"

Zechs wrapped his arms around Duo, suddenly feeling better, and kissed his forehead. "There is a prophecy involving your kingdom. It's been known for the past century, I can't believe you haven't heard it."

"What does it say?" Heero asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quatre stepped forward and cleared his throat. "When the Union of Two clouds the heavenly skies, call upon the powers of earth."

Heero looked down and Duo wrinkled his nose. "The Union of Two…could mean anything." Heero said and looked up.

Quatre nodded. "That's true, but the Dark Kingdom has always been referred to as clouds in the past. This was the only interpretation that our Saints have come up with."

"What if their wrong?" Duo asked.

Zechs smiled softly. "If their wrong, then everything is fine and we have no problem."

"But if their right…" Quatre stepped forward. "Then everyone on earth will die."

Heero's eyes widened and Duo gasped. "Die? How! Why!"

Zechs held Duo tighter. "Sleep and Death will become one if you two are the rulers of the Dark Kingdom. Surely you were told of this by your father." He said looking from Duo to Heero and back.

Heero remained unmoving.

"Maybe…he didn't know…" Duo said, though he didn't sound so sure.

"He knew." Heero said and looked up. "We were just too stupid to realize it."

Quatre blinked and Zechs stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

Heero eyed Zechs for a moment before speaking. "Our father has long had a plan to overthrow the Heavenly Kingdom so death would rein on earth."

Quatre gasped but Heero continued. "All of our siblings were willing to help him. But Duo and I…"

"We didn't want to." Duo finished. "We told him that we were only suppose to bring death when it was God's plan, not our own. But he wouldn't listen."

Heero nodded. "It's only been recently that he's changed. Became…almost nice."

"It was weird, really." Duo said. "It took us a while before we began to trust him, and then suddenly he announced that we were going to be his heirs."

"When we asked him why, he said it was because we were right. He knew we would govern peacefully and so he trusted the kingdom to us." Heero finished.

Quatre walked forward. "That's horrible! He must have been using you!"

Heero nodded. "It seems that way."

Zechs took a step forward. "We're currently working on a way to make sure the people of earth are safe. If what you say is true…" He glanced down at Duo.

"We'll help!" Duo said before letting him finish.

Heero nodded. He turned to Quatre. "I refuse to be used by anyone, let alone a being as foul as that of my father."

Quatre smiled and Zechs smirked. "Great! We can use all the help we can get!" Quatre said.


	5. The Dream

Quatre paced the floor of his bedroom for the ninth time that night, staring at the notes he and Heero had worked on the day before. Ever since he agreed to help them, he and Quatre had been getting together discussing possible solutions to the prophecy. However, looking over the notes he took, none of them seemed likely. He shouted into the darkness and collapsed on his bed. He was hoping that Duo and Zechs were making more progress. Suddenly he laughed. No, of course they weren't. They were probably in bed together somewhere. They never got much work done when they were together.

Quatre smiled. He was glad Zechs was happy. Though he wasn't sure how long this relationship was going to last. If the Saints found out… He shook his head. They wouldn't find out. Everything would be fine. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Everything would be fine…

Quatre's eyes jerked open when he felt eyes on him. He looked up quickly and saw Heero sitting on the edge of his bed. The blond angel relaxed a bit and sat up.

"Heero…what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" He gasped.

Heero nodded. "I know. I just couldn't stop thinking about…" He trailed off and Quatre raised a brow.

"About the prophecy?"

Heero looked up and met Quatre's eyes. "No…about you."

Quatre's eyes widened. "M-me?"

Heero nodded. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met in Limbo. And with Duo constantly gushing about his times with Zechs…" He blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, let's just say it's not easy to control myself."

Quatre blushed bright read. "R-really?"

Heero nodded. "I…I just had to tell you that…and…and to…"

Quatre leaned forward. "And to…what?"

"To…do this." Heero closed the space between them and their lips met.

Quatre gasped and Heero took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue inside. Quatre moaned and suddenly felt himself melt. Heero wrapped his arms around the small waist to support his body and deepened the kiss. Quatre felt his arms snake around the neck of the dark angel as their tongues battled for dominance. Quatre finally gave in and succumbed to the wonderful feelings that Heero was spreading through his body. Heero ran his hands lower on Quatre's body until he was cupping the smaller man's rear. Quatre moaned and fell back on the bed, letting Heero cover him. Heero's hands roamed all over the tender body, finally managing to untie the regal robes from himself and the young prince under him. He pressed his naked flesh against that of the blond and moaned at the contact. He positioned himself between Quatre's legs, encouraged by the moans of the other, and pushed…

Heero sat bolt upright in bed. His forehead was covered in sweat and his erection throbbed under the blankets. Another dream about Quatre. That was the forth this week. He looked over to Duo, sleeping sprawled across his bed, and sighed. Duo didn't seem troubled by _his_ relationship in the least. Heero froze. Relationship? Heero didn't have a relationship. He shook his head and stood up, walking to the window. He wrapped his dark robe around himself to ward off the chill of the early morning. He had to stop thinking about Quatre. It would just make things more difficult and they had an emergency to deal with. He shook his head and walked back to bed. He chuckled as Duo muttered something about an inflated squirrel and removed his robe.

Laying back in bed, his erection rubbed against the dark silk sheets and against his will, he moaned. Absentmindedly, his hand wandered lower until it was grasping the hard length under the blankets. As he stroked it, his mind wandered to Quatre. He silently wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked and whether it would still look as heavenly after a night of love making. His pace increased as his emotions caught up with him. Before he knew what was happening, he was moaning softly with his eyes closed, picturing Quatre underneath him and trying desperately to finish his wonderful dream. His climax was large and he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. He collapsed afterward, his sheets wet and sticky, panting as his lust for Quatre surged through his body. He fell asleep with thoughts of Quatre swimming through his head.

Quatre woke the next morning, feeling refreshed. Something told him that today would be a good day. He skipped down the hall to met Zechs at the foot of the stairs. They were planning to meet Heero and Duo in Limbo for some breakfast before getting started on their plans. He opened the large double doors to the outside steps to find Zechs already waiting. He was smiling and holding a picnic basket.

"Good morning." Quatre smiled.

Zechs nodded. "Yes it is."

Quatre raised a brow and leaned in so only Zechs could hear him. "Don't tell me that you've seen Duo already!"

Zechs chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. Something better."

Quatre raised his eyebrows. Zechs saying something was better than Duo? "What is it?"

Zechs nearly squealed. "I've had a dream."

Quatre's mind was suddenly filled with the steaminess of his own dream and he blushed. "Oh?"

Zechs nodded, seeming to not notice the blush. "I think I know what the answer to the prophecy is."

Quatre's eyes widened. "What is it?"

Zechs shook his head. "Not here. Wait till we get to Limbo and I'll tell everyone together."

Quatre nodded and followed his older brother down the stairs and into the forest. Duo and Heero were already there and Duo was eyeing their own picnic basket hungrily.

"Not until they get here." Heero warned just as Quatre and Zechs appeared.

"There here!" Duo shouted and dove into the food head first.

Heero rolled his eyes and Quatre and Zechs laughed. Zechs sat his basket down and joined Duo while Quatre sat next to Heero. Quatre felt nervous sitting so close to the dark angel, memories of the dream flaring up in his mind; Heero was feeling it too but tried to hide it.

"Have you come up with anything?" He asked.

Quatre brightened slightly. "Not really. But Zechs said something about it!" He turned to his brother. "Right?"

Zechs swallowed his mouthful of bread and smiled. "Yeah!" He sat up straighter. "I've had a dream and I think I know what we have to do."

The other leaned in close as Zechs cleared his throat. "We've already decided that the 'powers of earth' refers to the earthly number of 4. In my dream I saw four elements. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter."

Quatre gasped in understanding. "The Women of Season!" He exclaimed and nearly laughed.

Zechs nodded. "I believe they have the key to this mystery. If we seek them out…"

Heero nodded. "It won't be easy. Legend speaks of many challenges along the way to each. And each is located in a different corner of the world."

Duo nodded and then chuckled. "Nothing we can't handle, right Hee-chan?"

Heero smirked, despite himself. "I think we should split into two teams. The journey is too dangerous for each of us to take on our own and it's pointless for all of us to go together."

Zechs nodded. "I agree."

"I get to go with Zechs!" Duo pounced his older lover, who laughed.

Heero nodded and turned to Quatre. He forced the sudden lump in his throat down as he cleared his throat. "Then that leaves us."

Quatre forced a smile and nodded. "Yup!"

_This will be torture…_Heero and Quatre thought together.


	6. Seven Tasks and Riddles Answered

**Seven Tasks and Riddles Answered**

The friends decided that the sooner they left, the better, so they finished their meal and set off. Zechs and Duo left to seek out the Lady of Summer and the Sister of Autumn while Heero and Quatre went to the Young Miss of Spring and the Mistress of Winter.

Duo clung to Zechs' side as they flew to the Hidden Oasis where the Lady of Summer was said to be found. Zechs was tempted to just stop where they were and ravage the sexy dark angel where they flew, but he resisted. The matter at hand was far more important than sexual desires. Apparently Duo thought so too, because rather than caress the blond angel, he merely held tight to him. The lovers landed a few miles out of the Oasis to catch their breath.

"I forgot how different the air is on Earth." Duo panted and collapsed onto the sand.

Zechs nodded and also sat. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sighed. "We should be there within the hour." He said.

Duo nodded. "Do you think this will work? Do you think they'll know what to do?"

Zechs shrugged. "I do not know. It is the only option that seems to make since. If they do not know how to help us…"

Duo crawled over to Zechs and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Don't think like that. I'm sure they'll know. Everything will be fine."

Zechs smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I'm sure your right." He said and kissed the brunette's forehead.

The truth was, Zechs was very worried. He didn't know where he would turn if this quest turned out being a dead end. He wasn't sure he could accept it. With a heavy sigh, Zechs stood up, lifting Duo with him. Duo squealed in shock and looked into the soft blue eyes of his lover.

Zechs smiled and kissed his lips softly. "No use in you getting tired, Love." He cooed and took flight with Duo in his arms.

Duo giggled and cuddled up close to Zechs, listening to the steady heartbeat of the man he loved. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Zech's bare chest. He was almost asleep when he felt Zechs land. Opening his eyes, Duo saw a vast ocean of trees. It was like a barrier between worlds. On one side, miles and miles of sand; on the other, Trees as far as the eye could see. Duo wondered how difficult it would be to find this Lady.

Zechs looked down at his lover and smiled. "Ready?"

Duo nodded and Zechs put him down. The tall blond laced his fingers with the braided man and kissed the back of his palm. "Let's go."

They entered the trees and almost immediately were enclosed by them. They turned around and the trees had covered them so the desert had vanished completely. Duo shivered but Zechs tightened his grip on his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Zechs whispered.

Duo smiled and nodded before they continued. The jungle of vines and leaves were thick around them and Duo was beginning to wish he'd brought a knife to cut through them. The going was slow and they could never be sure if they were actually going in a straight line (even thought Duo could swear that he'd seen that tree before).

A rustling in the distance caught his attention and he stopped. There, again he heard it, only closer this time. He gently tugged on Zech's arm and motioned towards the sound. Zechs paused and then he heard it too. It sounded like someone…or something…was coming towards them. They froze, trying to anticipate the moves of the unseen creature. The bushes before them moved and soon a short, stout, bearded fellow appeared before them. He had a warm smile but his eyes were deep and sunken.

"Ahh! Friends!" He cried and approached the angels. Zechs instinctually pulled Duo behind him protectively. Seeing this, the man stopped just short of hugging them. "Ahh, I see. Young lovers." He smiled knowingly. "What is it that you seek in this Oasis? A private getaway? Or perhaps, you fear the opinions of loved ones and wish to hide here."

Zechs raised a brow slightly curiously. "We seek the Lady of Summer. We have a matter or great importance to speak with her about." Zechs said professionally.

The man straightened and suddenly appeared defensive. "The Lady, eh?" He glanced at Duo for confirmation.

Duo stepped forward and straightened his back. "We are the crown Princes of Heaven and Darkness and we must see her." He said officially.

"The young Princes?" The man said and Zechs could practically smell the smoke coming from his ears. "Ahh, very well." He said and his voice deepened as he recited, "From Godly Origins and class, so Godly Trials you must pass. Seven Orders you must face, before the prize you find, your grace. I am a humble man and slave, but next to me there is a grave. Should you fail in your attempt, it will be your home; none are exempt. If these terms agree with you, then travel forth and here's a clue: Keep to the east if you value your life, stray to the west to balance the knife." As he finished the area grew foggy and suddenly the man was gone.

Zechs turned to Duo. "Seven Orders."

"The number of Perfection." Duo nodded. He turned to the forest ahead. "He said…he said stay to the east if you value your life."

Zechs nodded. "And the west was to balance the knife…" He sighed. "To balance is to chance." He squeezed Duo's hand. "I say we go that way. By taking risks, it may impress the Lady and we can enter."

Duo nodded. "I agree."

The lovers turned and began walking down the westward path, heading into what seemed to be an even darker portion of the forest. Duo moved even closer to Zechs as they walked and Zechs draped his arm around the brunettes shoulders for comfort. They were beginning to question whether or not they were going in the right direction when suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them. Blinded for the moment, Zechs shoved Duo to the ground and covered them both with his wings for protection against whatever was attacking. The light died down, and then silence. Zechs remained frozen in place for a moment longer before standing up and looking at the place the light had appeared. Standing before them was a large lion. The beast was bigger then he was and was licking its paw. On closer inspection, Zechs realized that the head was not that of a lion, but of a woman!

"A Sphinx…" Zechs whispered in awe.

Duo rose and stared at the magnificent creature. "I've heard about them…I've never seen one."

Zechs straighten, trying his best to look professional, and moved forward. The Sphinx also straightened and looked down her nose at the tall angel.

"You seek passage to the Lady of Summer." She stated calmly. Her voice was musical and calming.

Zechs nodded. "Yes, My Lady. How may we gain passage?"

The Sphinx remained silent for a moment, no doubt surveying them, and then she swished her long tail so quickly neither angel had time to react and in the blink of an eye, Duo had been enclosed in the strong tail muscles and dangling upside down far above them all.

Zechs gasped when he realized what happened and he glared at the Sphinx but dare not insult her. He had heard what nasty tempers they had.

"Three riddles you much solve. The first controls your passage. The second your friends. And the outcome of the last will decide your friends fate."

Zechs raised a brow, trying his best to remain calm. "But if he dies, then granting him passage has done no good."

"His life is unimportant to me." She answered simply.

Zechs had to agree that if you didn't care, it wouldn't matter what order the questions were asked in. He nodded his agreement and let out a long soothing breath. The Sphinx relaxed herself and lay on the mossy ground while Duo could feel the blood rushing to his head. He was beginning to feel dizzy but he struggled to keep his eyes on Zechs. Finally, she opened her delicate mouth and practically sang the words,

"The man that builds it doesn't use it, The man that needs it doesn't know it, The man that wants it doesn't sell it." She said and then settled back to the ground, resting her head on her paws and staring at Zechs.

Zechs thought for a moment. Who would build something that he wouldn't use? Well, a carpenter is often hired to do another's work, so that wasn't going to help. Who would need something but not know it? Well, often times a sick man needs help but does not realize it. But what about the last one? Of course no one is going to sell what they want. That just doesn't make since.

"I'm waiting." She said and her tail twitched violently.

"Please!" Zechs pleaded. "I'm…I'm thinking." He sat down and furrowed his brow. Who wouldn't know that he needed something…Suddenly a light came on in his brain and he jerked his head up.

"A coffin!" He exclaimed.

The Sphinx smiled and nodded. "Correct."

Duo released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Even if he were to die, at least Zechs could go on. The Sphinx raised her regal head again and spoke,

"What falls but can never break?"

Zechs looked down at the ground. There are several substances that can fall and not break. Such as a cloth or a piece of foam. But no, that can't be it. Those things can tear it enough force if put onto them. What can never break?

Duo gasped as the answer came to him. He opened his mouth to say it but the Sphinx covered it with the tip of her tail.

"The answer can only be given by one. You are not playing." She said calmly, not bothering to get up.

Zechs locked eyes with his frightened lover. He could tell Duo was trying to communicate something to him but with no movements, he couldn't figure it out. Duo kept pointing to the sky with his eyes. What did that mean? The answer came like a ton of bricks and suddenly Zechs felt foolish. He turned to the Sphinx.

"Night. Night falls but never breaks."

She nodded again and straightened. "Correct. Now, for your final riddle…" Zechs held his breath. This was the big one. The one he had no choice but to answer if he wanted Duo unharmed. "There is a common English word that is nine letters long. Each time you remove a letter from it, it still remains an English word - from nine letters right down to a single letter. What is the original word, and what are the words that it becomes after removing one letter at a time?"

Zechs felt his jaw drop to his chin. He wasn't trained in the English language! He spoke the divine language. The only reason he was allowed to speak to humans was by the grace of God. He never even thought about his speech, it always just happened. He looked up at Duo and felt his hope begin to fade. Duo's frightened eyes broke his heart. He wanted to badly to help him but how could he? He didn't know English! He looked down into his lap and did the only thing he could do: He prayed. He prayed for guidance from God to give him the answer.

Duo watched Zechs and he suddenly began frightened. He wasn't afraid of death. Being a Dark Angel that was his duty, but what he saw before him frightened him more than he had ever been before. Zechs was frightened. He could see it in his eyes. Duo began to wonder what the Sphinx would do to him if Zechs answered wrong. Would she kill him? Would she send him down to hell to work for the demons? Would it hurt? Would Zechs be hurt? Suddenly he watched as Zechs jerked up. There was a new look in his eyes; A look of determination that Duo couldn't explain. Had God sent him the answer?

Zechs moved forward to face the Sphinx. "The base word is startling. Remove the "L" and you get starting. Then staring, string, sting, sing, sin, in, and finally I."

Duo froze. It made since. It had to be right. He turned to the Sphinx with scared eyes, hoping for the best. The Sphinx yawned and stood up. Lazily she lowered her tail till Duo was three feet above the ground and then released him. Duo cluttered to the ground in a clump and Zechs rushed to his side.

"Correct." She said and sauntered back into the forest. "Good luck!" She called before disappearing in another bright flash.

Zechs turned away from the creature and looked at Duo. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling him to a sitting position.

Duo rubbed his head and nodded. "I think so."

Zechs pulled Duo to his feet and began inspecting him for injuries, pulling his shirt up and feeling his wings and arms for any breaks.

"I'm okay, Zechs. Really." Duo begged. All of the attention was beginning to arouse him.

Zechs noticed and chuckled. He stood and kissed Duo's lips. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Duo smiled and nuzzled his nose into Zechs' chest. "I'm fine." He looked up at him and smiled. "Shall we go?"

Zechs nodded and, after lacing his fingers with Duo, they turned and continued down the path.


	7. The Mistress of Winter

**Journey into the Snow**

Heero and Quatre landed after a long flight through harsh snow storms and deadly hail flurries. They were tired, they were cold and they were wet. Quatre wrapped his arms around his body to keep out the cold. Heero was cold too but he was more concerned for Quatre.

_But why am I so concerned about Quatre? _He asked himself. _It must be because he's my friend…_

Squinting through the snow, Heero spotted a cave. He leaned in close to Quatre and shouted over the wind.

"Let's take a break." He pointed to the cave and Quatre nodded.

The two friends trudged through the deep snow to the cave. It wasn't much warmer but at least the wind had stopped. Quatre sit against the wall, shivering, while Heero looked for something to burn for a fire. Far in the back he found some wood scraps and after working them together for a moment, he created a very small fire. He and Quatre hovered around it, relishing in its warmth.

"I knew it would be cold out here but…" Quatre's teeth were chattering as he trailed off.

Heero nodded. It was usually cold in the Darkness but never this bad. He wasn't shivering but every once and a while his teeth clattered together. Quatre looked up at Heero and smiled.

"Well, let's take our mind off of the cold, shall we?"

Heero looked up as Quatre moved next to him. He began to sweat at the closeness of the blond angel.

"Body heat." Quatre explained.

Heero nodded but it didn't make him feel any move comfortable.

"So, tell me about yourself." Quatre smiled rubbing his hands together before the fire.

Heero turned and watched the flames dance. "Not much to tell." He shrugged.

"Well, I know you have a lot of siblings. What's that like?" Quatre asked, doing his best at conversation.

Heero's countenance grew dark though his expression didn't change. "I don't get along with most of them. Duo is the only one I've ever really considered family. Most of the others have my father's dream of domination."

Quatre saddened and looked down. "I'm sorry." He looked back up at the flames and sighed. "I've only got Zechs. Don't get me wrong! I love him. He's always been the greatest big brother to me, training me and everything; it's just, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have more." He shrugged. "I personally want a big family." He smiled.

Heero felt his heart stop for a moment and he nearly choked. He wouldn't be asking…

_Don't be stupid, Heero. He's not asking you to start a family with him. _He cursed himself. He turned to Quatre and tried to look casual.

"Why do you want a big family?"

Quatre shrugged and turned to face his friend. "I don't know. I guess because I never had one. My parents gained the title of Guardian Angels when I was very young so they moved to Earth to follow their charges around. I never really knew them. All I had was Zechs and the Saints. I don't want my kids to have to grow up like that."

Heero nodded. The size of his heart was unlike anything Heero had ever seen. Yes, Duo was kind hearted but not like this. Quatre had a kind of sacrificial love in him that Heero found fascinating. He wanted to ask about it when Quatre stood up.

"Well, we should get going again. We still have a long way ahead of us."

Heero nodded and stood up. After putting out the fire, the two friends left the safety of the cave and again set out to brave the elements. After only a few minutes, the wind had grown so strong that the small cave they had only just left was no where to be seen. Quatre was about to ask if they were going in circles when a figure in the distance approached them. The angels slowed to a stop and watched the figure as it approached. The creature, which they had thought was human, they now saw walked on four legs. As it appeared from the snowy confines, Quatre gasped when he realized it was a unicorn.

"It's beautiful." He whispered in awe.

The unicorn was whiter than the snow and its bright golden horn shined, casting away the sound of the wind. Heero watched it carefully. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, and it seemed to be staring at him.

"I think it wants us to go with it." Heero said softly.

"Uh oh…"

Heero turned to Quatre when he heard his speak.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked.

Quatre blushed and looked sheepishly over to Heero. "Unicorns…they…they can only be tamed by virgins."

Heero raised a brow. "So?"

Quatre blushed and looked down at his hands. "I…well…I'm not…"

Heero's eyes widened. "You're not a virgin?" The thought sounded ridiculous even as he said it, though Quatre's blush answered his question for him. He wanted to push; to ask who it was; how it had happened; but he didn't. He didn't want to intrude on something that was none of his business. Instead, he turned to the unicorn and walked forward carefully. The beast didn't move, in fact it approached Heero and nuzzled into his outstretched hand. Heero smiled and turned back to Quatre.

"You're…a…" Quatre smiled outwardly but inside his mind was screaming.

_He's a virgin? How! How can someone that gorgeous be a virgin!_

Heero climbed onto the back of the creature and offered his hand to Quatre. "Don't worry, he's safe."

Quatre hesitated and then moved forward. The unicorn didn't flee, so he assumed that it was safe. He took Heero's hand and let himself be pulled up. The unicorn immediately reacted and began riding quickly through the snow. Heero wrapped his arms around Quatre and pushed them both close to the body of the beast so they wouldn't fall off.

Quatre shivered, but this time it wasn't because of the cold. The feel of Heero's body against him was intoxicating. Images of his dream began to flood into his mind and Quatre began to wonder what it would be like if Heero did this too him in a warm bed; perhaps even remove his robe…

Quatre shook his head viciously. He must not think of Heero like that! What if Heero didn't feel the same? What if it discussed him? For all Quatre knew, Heero was straight; but then again, wasn't he straight too? He had never even looked at another man in a sexual way before and now he was thinking of being naked with one? What was happening to him?

The unicorn carried the boys to the entrance of, what appeared to be, a tomb. They dismounted and the beast ran swiftly back into the throws of winter. After several deep breaths, Heero and Quatre stepped forward and pushed open the heavy doors of the enclosure. The inner walls were lit by torches and the passageway seemed long and empty. Heero closed the door behind them to keep out the chill and together they walked slowly through the many twists and turns of the passage.

As they walked, Heero stole glances at Quatre. Who had he lost his virginity too? He seemed far too pure to do that. Quatre noticed him staring and smiled sheepishly.

"You want to know, don't you?" He asked finally.

Heero thought about playing dumb, but decided against it. Quatre was too smart for that. Instead, he nodded. "Forgive my curiosity."

Quatre shook his head. "It's okay. I don't mind telling you." He looked over at Heero and smiled. "Her name was Elliel."

Heero felt his heart drop into his stomach. So he _was_ straight. He blinked. Why did it matter what his sexual preferences were? Heero didn't care…did he?

"It happened about three years ago," Quatre continued, unaware of Heero's inner workings, "she and I were betrothed." He chuckled sadly. "It was the plan of our parents, you see. They wanted to insure that they would have an heir." He nodded fondly.

"What about Zechs? He's older, isn't he?" Heero asked.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, he is. They had already tried to arrange his marriage to a girl named…Alice, I believe. But she was in love with someone else and Zechs had already decided that he was gay." He chuckled. "Boy, the Saints weren't happy when they heard that one."

Heero smirked as well. He could just imagine what the people of heaven thought of the Holy Prince after that.

"Anyway, they had decided I was their last hope." Quatre shrugged. "Elliel was nice enough. She was a wonderful chess player." He smiled as he remembered.

Heero looked down at his friend. He could sense there was more. "…but?"

Quatre grew quiet. "But…it just wasn't meant to be." He looked into Heero's eyes. "After we…you know…she disappeared. We found her about a year later…ravaged. We're still not sure what happened to her and ever since then, the Saints have been hesitant to arrange a marriage for me. Afraid it will happen again."

Heero felt a strange pain in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose someone you loved. But did he love her? As if answering his thoughts, Quatre smiled.

"To this day I'm not sure what I felt for her. I knew that I liked spending time with her…but as for love…" He shrugged. "I really don't know."

Suddenly Heero felt hope. If he wasn't in love with the girl, then perhaps he still had a chance. He suddenly froze; Why did he care? If Quatre was his friend then shouldn't he be sad that he didn't love her? But he didn't feel sad, he felt…hope. He didn't even realize that he had stopped walking until Quatre poked him in the arm.

"Heero?" He asked.

Heero jerked and turned to look at the small blond. "I…thought I heard something." He said distractedly.

Quatre raised a brow but didn't question him. "Okay, well…let's keep moving then."

Heero followed, silently cursing himself for making his thoughts so obvious. The passage became steadily darker as they went along, as there were fewer torches. The boys turned a corner and came to a giant wall with a small door right in the center. The wall was covered with ancient writing and the stone was old and crumbling. Quatre glanced once at Heero before walking forward. He leaned into the wall and tried to make out the writing.

"This is a very old dialect…" he said thoughtfully. He finally leaned back. "I can't make it out."

Heero stepped forward and looked at it. "I can." Quatre turned to him with a look of appreciate and awe crossing his features. He watched Heero lean into the words and suddenly felt a warm feeling flow through him.

_Heero really is something. He's unlike anyone I've ever know. I wonder if he and I will be together someday… _He paused and his brow furrowed. _Why did I say that? I'm not interested in him…am I?_

"I know what it says." Heero said, throwing Quatre out of his thoughts.

"Oh? That's wonderful!" Quatre smiled and walked forward.

"I'm not so sure…" Heero grunted. "It's a riddle."

Quatre looked at the words and nodded. "What does it say?"

"In the next room," Heero read, "you will find three torches in three separate rooms. Placed on a wall, there is a panel with three separate switches. They only turn on or off. You may look inside each room only once. Your goal: Find which switch belongs to which bulb."

Quatre and Heero exchanged a curious look and walked into the next room. Just as the riddle said, there were three doorways, all covered with curtains, and three switches. Quatre walked to the switched and studied them carefully before turning to Heero.

"This could take some time to figure out."

Heero nodded and sat on the floor, closing his eyes. He needed to focus his thoughts. "Well," he started but was interrupted when he heard Quatre scream. Opening his eyes he saw the small boy being lifted up to the ceiling. He was tied tightly by something slippery and Heero gasped when he realized it was a serpent. Heero spread his wings, ready to take off and rescue his new friend when the serpent opened its mouth.

"Don't you dare touch him."

Heero froze. "What do you want with him?" he shouted.

The serpent's slimy lips curled into a grin. "Nothing. I only want to keep him away from you."

Heero glared.

"The only way you are allowed to solve the puzzle is alone. You mustn't have help." The creature explained.

Heero grumbled and turned back to the puzzle. "And if I fail?"

The room filled with a hissing laughter. "It will be messy…" He hissed.

Heero felt his heart stop for a moment before it began pounding in his ears. Now he had even more incentive to solve the puzzle. He couldn't let Quatre be hurt. He sat again on the floor and began to talk it out to himself.

"Well, the only way to find out which switch belongs to which light is to turn them on." He told himself and looked at each switch. "But how can I figure out all three if I can only enter each room once…" Suddenly a light came on in his head and he smirked.

"Ohh," the serpent hissed, "he has an idea, he does." He mocked.

Heero ignored him. He stood and walked over to the switches. He took the first two and turned them on, then he waited; five minutes passed and then he turned the first one off. He turned and walked over to the first room. Opening the curtain he saw a single torch burning brightly. He smiled and closed the curtain. Then he walked over to the second room and walked inside. The torch was not lit so Heero reached up and touched the old wood. It was cool to the touch and Heero almost laughed out loud. He walked out and went to the last room for confirmation. He reached up and touched the last torch. It was warm from being lit. He turned and walked out to the room where the serpent waited and cleared his throat.

"The first room holds the torch that is controlled by the second switch, the second room the third switch and the third room the first switch."

The serpent shrieked causing Quatre to cover his ears. Its slithery body released Quatre and slithered back into its shell. Shocked from the shriek, Quatre didn't open his wings and fell. He closed his eyes and prepared to hit the stone when he felt something warm wrap around him. He opened his eyes and found Heero holding him as he flew carefully down to the ground.

_He saved me…_Quatre thought.

Heero landed and placed Quatre on his feet. He immediately began checking the smaller being for wounds and Quatre blushed.

"I'm okay, Heero." Quatre smiled sheepishly.

Heero's eyes met soft blue ones and he frowned. "Are you sure?"

Quatre nodded and looked down. "Th-thank you for saving me."

Heero nodded and grunted something that sounded like 'you're welcome' before turning and walking away. Quatre felt his heartbeat quicken when he thought of Heero being so close to him but he tried to shake off the feeling. Instead he looked up into the shaft the serpent disappeared into.

"Do you suppose we go up?" he asked.

Heero looked up into the darkness and nodded. "We must." He turned to Quatre. "Are you alright to fly?"

Quatre blushed at the concern in his voice and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." He said and the two spread their wings and flew upward into the dark tunnel in search of the next task.


	8. Sorrow Filled Endings

**Sorrow Filled Endings**

Zechs and Duo slumped through the last of the trees into a clearing. Duo collapsed on the ground, his feet burning from so much walking. Zechs sat next to him and pulled the small blond into his lap. The tasks had been more difficult than they had first anticipated. After the Sphinx, they had to outsmart a monkey's tricks, outrun a lion in a race, pull the tooth of a sick dragon, travel through the darkness and battle a spider, and built a new home for a family of rodents. They were waiting for what the seventh task would be. Judging by all the others, it wasn't going to be easy.

Duo curled into his lovers lap and sighed. "Do you think we'll ever find it?"

Zechs absentmindedly stroked Duo's back. "I'm sure we will. We've already passed six of the seven orders. The last must be around here somewhere." He pulled Duo back and looked into his eyes. "Do not worry, my love. We will find the Lady."

Duo smiled and leaned in. His lips brushed gently against Zechs, who moaned before he could catch himself. Duo chuckled seductively. "Overly anxious, Love?" He teased.

Zechs smirked, embarrassed. "It has been three days. Can you honestly say that you do not feel it?"

Duo grinned and reached down to grasp his lover through his pants. "No, I feel it just fine." He winked.

Zechs smirked and leaned in again when a large explosion behind them broke the moment. They turned and scattered into the forest to avoid the flying splinters of fallen trees and bushes. When they turned around, they saw a large lizard of some kind standing with a very hungry look in its eyes. Zechs turned but couldn't find Duo anywhere near him. Panicked, he looked back at the beast and noticed it had caught sight of something. Turning to the direction the creature was looking, Zechs saw Duo sitting in the bushes. His wing was caught in the tree and he couldn't move. Zechs couldn't tell, but it looked like his wing might be broken.

The tall blond quickly rose and started forward. He wasn't sure how he could stop the lizard, but he couldn't let Duo be hurt. If he could at the very least distract the creature until Duo can wiggle free. He ran to the creature and, with all of his strength, sent his fist into its side. A searing pain swept through his body and when he looked down, the flesh on his fingers had been burned off. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

The lizard, distracted by the scream, turned and started towards the now injured angel. Duo watched the beast turn from him and head towards his lover and he panicked. He looked around him but couldn't see anything he could use as a weapon. Looking up at his broken wing he winced at the thought of what pain there was to come from his next move, but he had to do it; for Zechs. Duo clenched his fists around his robes and yanked as hard as he could on his wings. He heard a sickening crack echo through the clearing and the blinding pain that shot through his back confirmed his injury. Blinking through the pain, Duo turned to see the creature vastly approaching the still cringing Zechs very slowly, as thought taunting him.

Now free from the tree, Duo tried to carefully tuck his wing back into place. It was bent at a very odd angle and every movement sent sharp pains through his body. Finally he managed it and stood up.

"Hey, big and ugly!" He shouted and the creature paused. "Yeah, mess with someone your own size why don't you!" He shouted and took off running. Remembering what happened to Zechs, he was very careful to avoid the creature's skin as he ran large circles around it. The braided dark angel grinned. His plan seemed to be working. The creature was getting dizzy…or was that angry? Before Duo had time to react, the creature snapped its head in the opposite direction and made hard contact with Duo as he made his next approach. The pain from Duo's wing suddenly seemed like a paper cut compared to the burning sensation across his stomach from the fire animal's skin.

Duo was slammed backwards into a tree. Another crack signaled the breaking of his other wing and the clearing was filled with his loud cry as he made contact with the ground. Zechs watched with horror as Duo flew. How could they defeat a creature they couldn't touch? Zechs looked around them desperately and then he saw it. Over on the very edge of the clearing was soft blue circle. Approaching it, Zechs confirmed his suspicion; it was water. Turning to look at the creature he gasped when he realized it was positioned directly above Duo, who wasn't moving. Zechs opened his large wings and cupped as much water into them as he could. Then, carefully, he ran back into the center of the clearing.

"Hey!" Zechs yelled.

The creature paused with its mouth wide open to gaze at Zechs.

"I think its time you cooled off." Zechs glared and jerked his wings forward, releasing the water from them. The creature let loose a high pitched shriek as the water made contact. Zechs watched with satisfaction as the water soaked skin began to flake off, as though being burned. The creature collapsed on the ground, fiery red blood leaking from its open wounds as Zechs approched. He stood over its gaping jaws and knelt down. The creature wasn't moving and, as far as he could tell, it wasn't breathingeither. Zechs nodded and turned to find his lover. Duo lay crumpled against atree. His wings werebent in odd positions andhis stomach was badly burned. Just underneth him, Zechs noticed a rather thick pool of blood.He ran over to Duo and knelt next to him, afraid to move him.

"Duo?" He whispered and hesitantly brought his hand out to touch the marred face of his lover. "Duo?" He repeated.

Duo didn't move. Taking calmling breaths, Zechs reached forward and placed his fingers to his throat. He felt to pulse, but then again, perhaps Dark Angels were different than White Angels. Zechs prayed he was wrong.

"Duo?" He asked again. Still the body didn't move and Zechs felt his composure slipping. He reached forward and pulled the fragile body of the dark angel into his lap.

"Duo please, you have to hear me." He pleaded, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Duo remained still.

Zechs lost control andwrapped his arms around the lifeless body and cried. He was too late. Why hadn't he seen the water earlier? Usually he was so much more observant than that. Where did that creature come from and why couldn't he defeat it? They should have taken the eastern path. Why didn't they take the eastern path? Perhaps if they had, Duo would still be…He couldn't even say the word. Pulling back he looked at the tear soaked face of his lover. Zechs had been crying all over him. He had failed. He had failed to protect the first and only man he would ever truly love. Right when he thought he could be happy...and then this happens. Zechs leaned forward and wiped the tears from the peaceful face and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered and held him close. "I should have been quicker." He looked up at where the beast lie, surrounded in its own blood and he sighed. He couldn't quit now, not after they have come so close; Duo wouldn't want him to quit now. What would he say? He looked back down at the gentle face of his lover and smiled sadly.

_You know what he would say..._His brain said. _He would say "You can't quit! Not after we've come so far! You have to save the people of Earth!" Yes, that is what he would say. Duo was always so kindhearted. _With a heavy sigh, Zechs nodded.

"I will finish what we started, my love. I promise." He whispered and, with one last kiss, he gently laid Duo's still and bloodied body on the ground. He stood and said a silent prayer before turning and walked through the clearing to the path on the other side. Before disappearing he looked back over his shoulder at his lover. "I will come back for you…" He whispered before disappearing into the darkened path of the forest.

* * *

Ahh, don't kill me! ducks Trust me, I know what I'm doing. No promises on anything, but trust me, the story as a whole has a happy ending. 


	9. Connections and Friendship

**Connections and Friendship**

Elsewhere in the world, Heero and Quatre were walking through still more tunnels with Heero collapsed.

"Heero!" Quatre gasped and quickly knelt next to him.

Heero grunted and clutched at his stomach. Suddenly an intense pain shot through him, one he couldn't identify or understand. He could feel Quatre's arms around him, supporting him as he was laid to the ground. He thought he heard Quatre speaking, but wasn't sure; his ears seemed to be blocked by the amount of pain coursing through his body. And then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone. His ears cleared and his vision returned. He looked up to find a very concerned Quatre sitting over him.

"I'm okay." Heero said gruffly.

Quatre visibly relaxed and sat next to the brunette man. "Heero…what happened?"

Heero shook his head. "I…I don't know for sure…" He stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh God…" He muttered.

Quatre was worried again. He could sense something very troubling in the air, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Heero…please tell me."

Heero looked up to Quatre, his eyes filled with worry. "It's Duo."

Quatre felt the color drain from his face. He had heard about the connections that twins had, could it be true? "You…you can feel him?"

"Sometimes…" he replied. "but only during times of heightened emotions. Like when he's really happy or sad or…in pain." He looked up to Quatre. "Duo's hurt. Bad." He looked down. "I don't know if he'll survive something like that."

Quatre felt tears welling up in his eyes. If Duo was hurt – even dying – then what about Zechs? What had happened to them? He wrapped his arms around Heero comfortingly.

"I'm sure they'll be okay. They're together and I know for a fact that Zechs will never let anything happen to Duo."

Heero leaned against Quatre's body, taking comfort in the presents of a friend. He didn't know what happened to Duo; all he knew was that he couldn't feel him anymore. He turned to look at Quatre and, without thinking, reached his hand up to cup his cheek. Quatre seemed stunned but didn't pull away.

"Now we have to complete this mission." He said, his tone serious.

Quatre nodded, transfixed on cobalt blue eyes. "Yes…whatever has happened to Duo and Zechs…we must finish it."

Heero was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to kiss Quatre.

_Why not? He can't get away…_his subconscious told him. And for a moment, he almost gave into it, but stopped himself before he could. _No…I won't. I can't. Not when this mission is so important._

He released Quatre's cheek, much to Quatre's dismay, and stood up. "We should move quickly before anything else happens."

Quatre nodded, trying to shake off the emotions flying through his body before they could settle in a given spot. Heero hadn't said it, but he was very worried about Duo. He knew that something bad had happened and he wasn't there to protect his overly excited brother.

_Zechs is there…_Heero told himself.

Zechs would never let anything bad happen to Duo. He glanced over at Quatre as they walked.

_Just like I would never let anything bad happen to Quatre…_Heero's eyes widened at his own inner confession. He shook it off. Why should that shock him? Zechs and Quatre were the first real friends he had ever made; of course he would want to keep them safe.

_Yes, _he thought, _I do want them…him…to be safe._

Quatre felt a warm feeling rush into him and it made him smile, though he wasn't sure where it came from. He glanced at Heero, who was a few steps in front of him and smiled. The feeling was coming from him. Quatre raised a brow, trying to pinpoint the feeling.

_Friendship…_

He smiled. Heero was worried about him; worried that something bad would happen. Quatre nearly giggled.

_I promise, Heero. Nothing bad will happen to me…or you…I promise. _

The floor beneath them began to shake. Quatre squealed and lost his balance, falling into Heero's strong arms. The two friends looked up and watched in amazement as the tunnel in front of them fell away. In its place was a large castle that seemed to be made of snow. The towers glistened like crystal and all of the edges were covered in icicles. Heero involuntarily tightened his grip on Quatre for a quick squeeze before helping him to stand again. Before either could exchange a word, the large castle gates opened wide and a beautiful young woman stepped forward. She was wearing a long dress made of white fur with long dangling earrings that looked to be made of ice. Her short blue hair was frosted slightly and shimmered from the sunlight. She smiled warmly at them and extended her arms.

"Welcome, young Princes. You have finally arrived at the castle of winter itself." She approached them and kissed both of their cheeks and Quatre shivered at the warmth of her lips despite the cold around them. "I wondered how long it would take you."

Heero blinked. "What do you mean, you wondered?"

She giggled. "I had been waiting for you for hours. It took you forever to admit your feelings."

Heero's face went pale and Quatre blushed. "F-feelings?" The blond stuttered.

The woman nodded. "Yes. It wasn't until you both admitted to your friendship for each other that I could allow you entrance."

Heero and Quatre exchanged looks and then both smiled. They turned back to the woman and nodded.

"Are you the Mistress of Winter?" The small blond asked.

The woman nodded. "I am indeed. You may call me Noin." She bowed her head in respect. "Now, to what do I owe this honor to have two royal beings in my midst?"

Heero stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Mistress, we are on a quest in search of the answer that could save all of humanity…" Heero explained their plight to the Mistress, who nodded attentively until he finished.

"Ahh yes," She smiled. "The prophesy…Yes, I expected that." She snapped her fingers and two small snow imps appeared next to her. She bent over and whispered something to them before standing upright and looking at Heero and Quatre.

"I can not help you."

Quatre's chin fell into his chest and Heero's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"You…what?" Quatre asked, finding his voice again.

She smiled sadly at them. "I am sorry. This is not something I can assist you with." She approached Quatre and touched his cheek. "I am sorry, young Prince, but the answer is something that must be discovered. It is not something I can tell you." She turned to Heero. "The answer is within you." She released Quatre and just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone, along with the castle and tunnel.

Heero and Quatre were left standing in the middle of the icy wilderness with no more answers than they started out with. Quatre turned to look at Heero.

"What now?"

Heero sighed and shrugged. "To the Young Miss of Spring. She's out last hope."


	10. The Lady of Summer

**The Lady of Summer**

Zechs was no longer in the mood for games. He had lost his lover and someone was going to pay. As he walked, he thought of Heero and Quatre. What would they say when they found out? What would Heero say? Zechs wasn't sure he wanted to think about it. Heero cared so deeply for his brother, Zechs was actually afraid to tell him. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he walked. He shook his head. He had to stay focused. He promised Duo he would continue and he was not the type of person to break promises.

He stormed through the jungle with little regard for the plant life as he searched for a sign pointing him towards his goal. A ruffling behind him made him freeze. The last time he heard a sound like that, Duo was…

He turned and watched the bushes shuffle. He glared at the movement.

_I will not wait and be attacked. If I am going to die here, I would rather do it in an honest battle. _

His mind made up, Zechs charged into the bushes. He collided with something and quickly wrestled it to the ground. The creature, whatever it was, put up little struggle and soon Zechs had it pinned beneath his body. He glared, ready to shout his lungs out at whatever tried to attack him, but when he pulled back to look at his capture he gasped. A very beautiful young woman was laying beneath him smiling. He jumped and quickly climbed off of her.

"I…I'm sorry I…" H stuttered as he offered his hand to her.

She took it and stood, brushing off her burgundy gown and giggled. "It's quite alright." As she straightened, Zechs was able to see her more clearly. She had soft red hair that fell just past her shoulders and deep brown eyes; she was really very beautiful. She smiled at Zechs and bowed her head.

"I trust you've been looking for me. I am the Lady of Summer. You may call me Une."

Zechs felt his heart sore. He found her! He bowed to her and tried his best to smile. "My Lady Une, we…_I_…" Zechs amended, struggling to fight back the tears. "have come a long way to find you."

She smiled and nodded. "I know. I've been watching. It really is too bad about your friend."

Zechs felt his temper flair. "You were watching? You saw it all? And you did nothing?"

She smiled but did not speak. Zechs glared at her. All manners aside, Zechs felt like jumping her and strangling the life out of that smug smile, but before he could another sound caught his attention. He turned to watch the bushes behind him shuffle.

"You have trialed long and hard, young Prince." The Lady spoke, "Even through the hardest of all trials, the loss of a loved one, you have triumphed." Zechs glanced at her before turning back to the moving bushes. "You have proved your worthiness to see me."

"Proved my worthiness?" Zechs turned back to the Lady. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I mean, you passed the most difficult task of them all. The one that most people abandon. The task of Perseverance in the light of sorrow. You both have passed."

"Both?" Zechs turned again to the bushes and gasped at the shadowy figure that had just emerged. Soft violet eyes, long braided hair...Zechs gasped and ran forward. He embraced Duo tightly and let his tears fall. Duo wrapped his arms around his taller lover and cried freely into his chest.

The Lady stood behind them with a smile on her face. When they finally broke apart, she approached them. "What you witnessed, was an illusion of the forest. My nymphs led you astray from one another and placed visions in your heads. Both of you witnessed the death of the other and both of you chose to continue your journey. I am very proud of you."

Zechs turned to Duo with wide eyes who seemed equally shocked.

"But…I saw you die. Your blood was on my hands." Zechs looked down at his own palms to find them clean. He blinked and turned back to his lover.

"It was so real…" Duo muttered. "I…I thought I'd never see you again."

Zechs laughed out loud; His heart was overflowing with joy that he couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Duo tightly and held him close. He couldn't believe that it was all an illusion. Part of him wanted to yell at the Lady for putting him through hell, but he wouldn't. He knew that she was just trying to protect herself, and he had to admit, that was a good way of doing it. He kissed Duo's forehead and whispered in his ear.

"We'll have to celebrate later."

Duo blushed but nodded. Zechs smirked and turned back to the Lady.

"Thank you, My Lady, for returning my love to me." He said.

The Lady bowed and smiled. "Far be it for me to separate two who are in such a love as this."

Duo chuckled and Zechs smiled. "Thank you." He let go of Duo reluctantly and approached the woman. "But we have come here are far more important matters than to simply see you. We have come to ask you if you know of the heavenly prophesy."

The Lady nodded. "Indeed I do. I do not believe there is a single creature in my jungle that does not know."

"Then do you know the answer to it?" Duo asked.

She smiled devilishly and nodded. "I do indeed."

Zechs and Duo brightened. "Then…will you tell us?" Zechs asked.

She shook her head. "No. I will not."

The angels froze. "You…you won't?" Duo stuttered.

She shook her head again. "No. I am very sorry. I know you toiled long to get here. But you must understand, if I were to tell you the answer, it would no longer be the answer."

Zechs blinked and Duo furrowed his brow. The Lady smiled and continued.

"Part of the answer involves the discovery of the answer. The answer is in the journey, not the destination." A bell sounded somewhere in the distance and she smiled. "I am sorry. I must go. Thank you for visiting me and I do hope you discover what you are after." With another bow, the jungle vanished and the Lady was no where to be seen.

Duo and Zechs gasped when they realized they were surrounded by a never-ending desert. Zechs furrowed his brow. He was frustrated at the Lady, and he was confused by her words. What part of the journey had he over looked? What was he missing? The feel of warm fingers interlacing with his brought him out of his thoughts. Zechs turned to see Duo smiling at him.

"What was that you said about celebrating?" He winked.

Zechs grinned and moved closer to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the smaller beings waist and pulled him close. "Well, it isn't every day my love comes back from the dead." He winked and closed the distance between them with a kiss.

The Lady's riddle could wait; right now Zechs had more important things to occupy his time…

**

* * *

Okay, here's chapter 10. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Yaeko for your reveiw. I hope you enojy the rest of the story!**


	11. The Young Miss of Spring

**The Young Miss of Spring**

Heero and Quatre trudged through their one hundredth mile of flowers in a field that seemed endless. Both men felt that the flowers were quite refreshing…for the first ten miles; now they were quite exhausted and annoyed by the endless field.

"It must end eventually." Quatre groaned.

Heero grunted his reply and Quatre stopped and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Heero paused and met Quatre's eyes. He forgot that Quatre was not used to his gruff exterior. He nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that you aren't Duo."

Quatre smiled slightly. "I'm surprised you can get us confused. I'm no where near as energetic as Duo."

Heero chuckled despite himself. "I don't think anyone is as energetic as Duo is." He smiled and Quatre gasped. Heero's smile was unlike any he had ever seen. Sparks of the dream he had been having the past few nights came rushing back to him and suddenly he sat, trying to conceal his growing arousal. Heero looked at him curiously and Quatre giggled nervously.

"I just thought we should take a little break. After all, we've been walking for a long time."

Heero remained unmoving for a moment. Finally, he nodded and sat with Quatre. The two beings avoided each others gaze in an awkward silence before Heero cleared his throat.

"Our brothers seem to be getting closer each day they spend together." He said.

Quatre, relieved for the break in tension nodded. "Yes, they do." He smiled. "I've never seen Zechs more happy than he is right now. Usually he's so serious, but since he's met Duo…I don't know. He just seems to have a brighter aura around him. It's nice."

Heero nodded. "Yes, even Duo seems to be happier – which is saying a lot." He leaned back on his elbows. "He may seem like an idiot on the outside…but he's really not. He's smart and even somewhat troubled."

Quatre lay on his stomach and propped his head in his hands, looking at Heero. "Troubled?"

Heero turned to Quatre. "Hn. He and I were…" He paused and looked down.

Quatre, sensing much distress in his heart, sat up and moved closer. "You what? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Heero met Quatre's piercing blue eyes and found that he couldn't lie to him. "We…we were beaten by our father as children." He said softly. "I learned to deal with it and when it stopped, I got over it, but Duo never did. He hides it on the outside…but I know that he remembers."

Quatre looked down, saddened. He couldn't imagine a father who beat his children could exist in any of the Heavenly Realms. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him…" Then he looked up at the shocked look on Heero's face. "Your father, I mean. Not Duo." He corrected and then looked back down. "I could always sense something inside his heart but I never quite knew what it was."

Heero nodded and then looked seriously at Quatre. When Quatre didn't look up, he moved forward and tilted his chin up to look at him. Quatre blushed at the contact and grew nervous when Heero didn't let go.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me." He said, as thought reading Quatre's thoughts. "And I don't want you to tell Zechs. If what he and Duo have is real, then Duo will tell him when the time is right."

Quatre nodded and felt his heart beat increase when Heero moved forward even closer. Suddenly Heero hesitated and quickly let go of Quatre's chin, returning to his original position in the flowers.

_I can't believe I almost kissed him! _Heero's mind was screaming. He felt flustered and furious at the same time. _This mission must end quickly before I do something I'll regret._

Decided, Heero stood up and brushed himself off. He looked down to Quatre and offered his hand.

"We should get moving." He said.

Quatre, still confused by Heero's behavior and slightly disappointed that Heero backed away, took his friends hand and rose. The two continued on their path in silence. Heero was still berating himself for his thoughts and Quatre had begun day dreaming about what kissing Heero would really be like.

_Maybe I should just do it?_ Quatre thought. _I could just get it over with. If he doesn't like me, then he doesn't like me. _Quatre thought about that. _What if he _doesn't_ like me? I…don't know if I could handle that._

Quatre's thoughts were silent echoes of Heero's. While Quatre troubled himself with what _almost_ happened, Heero was troubling himself over what _could_ have happened.

_If I would have kissed him…I don't know if I can control how far I went. _He stole a sidelong glance at the blond beauty next to him. _He's so innocent. I can't do that to him. _He clenched his fists. _I won't do that to him. I can hide my feelings. He'd never have to know. I'll keep them locked up and he'll never know. _Heero promised himself. He began to walk straighter after that, feel confident in his choice.

It wasn't long before Quatre sat down again. "I think we're going in circles." He said, exasperated.

Heero let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. "I think your right." He sat down and stared hard at his surroundings. In every direction it was the same: Flowers; Flowers as far as the eye could see.

"Maybe this is why it's so hard to find her." Quatre offered picking one of the small pink poppies and bringing it to his nose.

Heero turned to him and opened his mouth to speak but he froze. He watched Quatre gently sniff the flower and had to contain the moan that threatened to escape. He watched, enthralled, as the soft pedals brushed against his lips and the smile that slowly curled his features. Heero felt his resolve fading and he struggled to regain it; to look away.

_You made a promise, Heero. _He hissed to himself. _You don't break your promises. _With much effort, Heero managed to look away and face the ground.

"I'd say let's start walking again, but that doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere." He said instead.

Quatre looked up from his flower and nodded. "I agree." He set it down and looked around them. "I'm not even sure where to begin…"

Heero nodded. He felt frustrated. He hated not knowing what to do. He stood up and looked around them, hoping to see something – anything – that would give them a clue what to do next. A soft breeze blew through the field, carrying a warm fragrance with it. It was different than the smell of the flowers. It reminded Quatre of fresh baked cookies.

"Do you smell that?" Quatre asked, standing up.

Heero nodded and tried to pinpoint the source. "Can you tell where it's coming from?"

Quatre shook his head. "No…it I didn't know any better I'd say it was coming from the flowers."

They looked down to inspect the flowers. The scent they gave off was still there, but faint. The warm smell was surrounding them now. It was almost intoxicating. Heero turned to Quatre and suddenly his lust flared up. In the back of his mind he could remember the promise he had made only moments ago, but now it seemed like a distant memory. He could tell that Quatre was feeling it too. His soft eyes had grown hungry with lust. Before Heero could stop himself, he had practically lunged forward and smashed his lips against the blonds. Quatre recovered from his shock quickly as his lust was inflamed. He wrapped his arms around the other and pressed his body hungrily against him.

Heero moaned, feeling Quatre's erection rubbing against his thigh. Without wasting any time with clothing, Heero had pulled Quatre's robe up and slammed into him in one fluid motion. Quatre shouted in pain and pleasure but neither boy seemed to be able to stop for anything. Quatre clung to Heero with his arms and legs, loudly begging for more. Heero was more than happy to oblige and with the rapid, neither boy lasted long.

After the climax, Heero and Quatre collapsed against one another, panting heavily, both too tired to move. Quatre caught his breath first and suddenly gasped. He gazed up to Heero in horror when he realized what had happened. The warm scent was gone and it occurred to them that someone had manipulated them into the act of lust. Heero quickly pulled out of Quatre and moved away from him as though he had been burned. The two stared at each other in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Quatre recovered first and sat up. He covered himself with his robe and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his rear. "I…" He hesitated. What did you say after something like that?

Heero sat up and looked at Quatre. "I'm sorry." He said.

Quatre was thrown off guard. He wasn't exactly expecting that. He knew it wasn't Heero's fault. He reached out and touched Heero's hand, but he jerked it away. Quatre froze. "I…I'm sorry." He looked down.

Heero sighed and guilt flooded his being. He moved forward and sat next to Quatre. "No…I am. I shouldn't have done that."

Quatre looked up at him. "It wasn't you. It was that smell. There was something about it…It was like I…" He blushed slightly and looked down. "It was like I couldn't control myself."

Heero nodded, the guilt coming back in droves. "Yeah…" He looked over at the small blond. "Did I…hurt you?"

Quatre looked up and his eyes locked with cobalt blue ones. "Well…a little. I'll be okay. I…I wanted it just as much as you did." He said and blushed a bright red.

Heero blushed too and wrapped his arm around Quatre. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm…I'm sorry."

Quatre looked down and shook his head. "No. It wasn't your fault." He looked up and blinked. "That wasn't there before." He pointed.

In front of them was a small cottage. Heero and Quatre exchanged surprised glances and stood up.

"We…can talk about this later?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded and they walked off towards the new structure. The building was small, barely taller than Heero, and very plain. They hesitated at the front door.

"Do we knock? Or just go in?" Quatre asked.

Heero wasn't sure, but knocked anyway. The door screeched open and Heero poked his head in. The room was mostly empty except for a small gray rocking chair in the middle of the room. Heero pushed the door open and he and Quatre walked inside. The door slammed closed behind them and a cackle filled the air.

"It's about time you showed up!" Said an old ratty voice.

Heero and Quatre turned around and found an old hag sitting in the chair. Heero raised a brow and Quatre took a step back.

"Who are you?" Heero asked.

"Oh just an old lady trying to serve my Young Miss." She replied with a shrug.

"You work for the Young Miss of Spring?" Quatre asked.

The woman nodded and grinned revealing a total of three teeth. Quatre hid the grimace that threatened to show and stepped forward. "Please, we need to find her."

The woman cackled again. "And you will! You found me did you not?"

Quatre frowned. "What do you mean?"

The hag rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You really don't get it to you?" When Heero and Quatre remained silent, she continued. "Spring is the time of love. Love will direct you there just as Lust directed you to me." She winked, knowingly.

Quatre blushed a bright red and Heero clenched his fist. "You did that?" He hissed, anger showing in his voice.

The hag cackled again just as Heero lost it. He dove at the old lady who merely cackled and danced away from him. "Remember to follow your hearts!" She cackled and disappeared along with the house, leaving Quatre and Heero standing back in the field of flowers.

Heero fumed and turned to Quatre. The small blond was staring at the floor. "That…makes since." He said softly.

Heero approached him and met his eyes.

"That makes since!" Quatre repeated louder. "The Young Miss of Spring is known for her connections to love! I should have guessed that!" He said, berating himself. He turned away from Heero and looked out at the empty field.

Heero shifted uncomfortably behind him. While Quatre reasoned out the chant of the hag, Heero couldn't help the feeling that rose in his chest. All the thoughts he had for Quatre – the dreams – he had thought they were nothing more than lust; But…when he had Quatre…when he finally had Quatre like he had dreamed…he wasn't satisfied. He realized that he didn't just want to bed Quatre…he wanted to be with Quatre. He wanted to wake up every morning next to Quatre. Heero gasped as the realization dawned on him: He was in love with Quatre!

Quatre hadn't noticed the gasp, as he was still reasoning out a path to the Young Miss. Heero knew what he had to do. If they wanted to find her, he had to confess his feelings. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to build up the courage. He had battled all forms of beasts and none of them had ever scared him, but this…was terrifying. He walked up behind the still chattering Quatre and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Quatre stopped talking and turned to face Heero. Their eyes met and suddenly Quatre felt nervous. There was an intensity in his eyes unlike Quatre had ever seen. Heero stepped forward and took Quatre's hands in his.

"Quatre…" his voice was husky and intense, "I…I know this is a weird place to say this…and given recent events…it's going to sound…I love you."

Quatre's eyes widened and he suddenly felt faint. It was just like his dream. Quatre was so stunned that he could barely breathe.

"I know," Heero continued. "This sounds…oddly convenient. I'm sorry for that. I…I just didn't realize it until now. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Duo brought me to Limbo that day. I…I love you."

Quatre opened his mouth to speak and when no words came out, he closed it again. He wasn't sure what to say. How do you respond to something like that? He thought back to what it felt like being in Heero's arms; what it felt like to have him thrusting like that; could that be love? Or was it nothing more than the lustful spell of an old hag? Quatre didn't have much time to dwell on this because the ground began to rumble.

In the distance, a tall tower emerged from the ground and the rumbling grew in intensity. Heero and Quatre were knocked to the ground by the tremors and they watched in wonder as the tower was followed by several more until a tall castle stood on the horizon. Quatre thought back to the words of the hag, "Love will direct you there".

_He really _does_ love me…_Quatre thought in amazement.

They two beings watched as the large gates opened and a majestic carriage rode out and headed straight for them. Heero stood and pulled Quatre up with him as they watched the carriage draw near. Heero instinctually stepped in front of Quatre as the carriage drew nearer. It stopped a few feet in front of them and a short man jumped from the reigns and ran quickly to the door. He straightened and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Presenting…" He said and looked closely at Heero and Quatre, "her grace, the Young Miss of Spring!" He opened the door and out stepped a beautiful young woman. Her dirty blond hair was cut short to her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with kindness. She smiled warmly at the two angels and Heero noticed two delicate butterfly wings on her back. The wings were adorned in a intricate pattern of blues and pinks and purples and the colors brightened her pale blue dress. She stepped towards them and curtsied.

"Welcome to my garden." She said.

Heero and Quatre exchanged a glance before stepping forward. Quatre, being more diplomatic, stepped forward and smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Miss." He bowed to her and nudged Heero to do the same. When they rose, she was smiling even brighter than before. Quatre took this as a good sign and continued. "Please Miss, we have something of great importance to speak with you about."

She nodded. "Of course." She clapped her hands and the man was at her side. "Narcissus (1), please take the carriage back and bring some tea and muffins out to us."

The man bowed. "Yes, Miss Relena (2)." He said and ran off with the carriage.

Miss Relena sat gracefully on the field and her dress fanned out around her. After another nervous glance at each other, Heero and Quatre did the same.

"Now, what is it you wish to discuss?" She asked.

"Well, Miss, we're on a quest…" Quatre explained about the prophecy and about his brothers dream in great detail. Through the whole explanation, Relena sat politely attentive, listening with great interest to the plight of the angel. When Quatre finally finished, she sat back to process the new information.

"And you think that I have something to do with it?" She asked at last.

Quatre sighed. "It's the only lead we have, Miss. We've tried to think of what else it could mean but…"

"We haven't thought of anything." Heero finished.

Relena nodded and looked down, deep in thought. Suddenly, it seemed a light had turned on in her head and she smiled. She looked up at the two boys before her and nodded her head, as thought deciding something. She stood and laced her fingers together in front of her. Narcissus had long returned with her carriage and she was now climbing on to it. Heero stood up, outraged.

"You're not even going to help us!" He shouted.

Narcissus shut the door and through the small window, Relena looked out. "There is nothing I can do for you. You must discover the answer yourselves." She smiled and winked at them before the carriage drove off and faded along with the castle.

Heero looked outraged and Quatre was on the verge of tears. "What…do we do now?"

(1) Narcissus: A soft white flower that grows next to streams. From Greek Mythology.

(2) Miss Relena: This is the Relena from the very last episode of the series when she is just getting on the plane and finds that Heero has left her a birthday present. I think she looks the best with her hair short, so that's what she looks like here.


	12. The Sister of Autumn

**The Sister of Autumn**

Duo lay peacefully curled up next to Zechs. Their "celebration" had lasted longer than either had planned and now they were both exhausted, but Duo wasn't complaining. One of his favorite parts about their relationship was the emotional intimacy they shared, and not just the physical. He smiled as he watched Zechs sleep. He looked so peaceful…so beautiful. Not for the first time, Duo found himself wondering how he could be so lucky.

Zechs stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled down at Duo and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning." He whispered.

Duo sighed; what a wonderful sound to hear in the morning. "Mmm, morning." He cooed.

Zechs chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around Duo's tiny frame. "Have I told you recently that I love you?" He whispered.

Duo giggled and shook his head. "Not in the last hour."

"Oh my," Zechs smirked and leaned closer to Duo, "Then I'm overdue." He let his lips brush against the braided angel's lips and chuckled. "I love you."

Duo felt a shiver run down his spine and he smiled. "I love you too."

Zechs smiled and finally let their lips connect. Duo felt himself melt under the touch of his lover. When Zechs finally pulled away, Duo was out of breath.

"We should get going." Zechs whispered.

Duo nodded. "Yeah…we should."

The lovers stood and brushed themselves off. Duo looked up at the sky and sighed. "The Lady said the answer could be found inside us." He looked over to Zechs. "What do you think that means?"

Zechs crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I don't know." He furrowed his brow in thought. "We should find the Sister of Autumn." He turned to Duo. "It's the only lead we have."

Duo nodded with a frown. "I suppose you're right."

Zechs smiled and wrapped his arms around Duo. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Duo nodded and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I know. I just hope we don't run out of time before we-" Duo paused.

A strange feeling was washing over him. Zechs frowned. "Duo? Are you alright?"

Duo didn't answer. He was staring off into the distance. The feeling was warm, not unpleasant, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Suddenly he gasped and smiled widly.

"Duo?" Zechs was beginning to get worried but when Duo smiled he quirked a brow. "What's going on here?"

Duo turned to Zechs. "Remember how I told you that Heero and I can sense each other?"

Zechs nodded.

"Well…I'm sensing something." He jumped with happiness and giggled. "Heero's in love!"

Zech's eyes widened. "In love?"

Duo chuckled. "Yeah! And since Quatre is the only one with him…" Duo winked.

Zechs raised a brow. "How do you know it's not on of the women?"

Duo shook his head. "Nope. Can't be. Heero would never fall in love that fast. No, this is a feeling that has been growing for a long time. It has to be Quatre!"

Zechs smiled softly. "Sometimes I wish I could sense Quatre the way you sense Heero. I'd like to know if Quatre feels the same way."

Duo shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm assuming we'll find out eventually."

Zechs smiled and nodded. "But right now, we have a prophecy to unravel."

* * *

Hours later, Duo and Zechs found themselves lost in a maze of trees. They were beautiful; orange, brown and gold; with small paths going around them. Every path they took only led them to a place that looked exactly the same as the place they left. Zechs was starting to get frustrated and Duo was loosing hope. 

"Maybe there's something we're missing?" Duo suggested.

Zechs sighed and shrugged. "I wish I knew. She has to be here somewhere."

Duo nodded and turned another corner. Sitting in the middle of the next clearing was a little girl. She looked to be no more than six and she was crying. Duo turned to Zechs and motioned him forward with a finger to his lips. Zechs crept forward and looked at the child.

"Do you think it's a trick?" He asked.

Duo shrugged. "Can we afford to take that chance?"

Zechs sighed. "Not really. If she really is lost, we have a responsibility to help her."

Duo nodded and hesitated. "Maybe you should go; an angel of death isn't the most comforting sight." He said sadly.

Zechs frowned but sighed. He couldn't argue. "Wait here, Love. I'll be right back."

Duo nodded and hid behind the surrounding trees. Zechs put on his warmest smile and walked forward.

"Little one?" He called.

The child gasped and looked up. Her eyes flicked from Zech's face to his wings and back again.

"Are…are you an angel?" She asked.

Zechs smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm here to help you." He said and knelt in front of her.

She didn't seem sure at first. She slowly stood up and wiped her tears. "I got lost. My daddy took me for a picnic and I…I was playing and…" tears welled in her eyes again and Zechs wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry Little One." As his flesh touched hers, her memories flooded into him. "You're safe now Jessica. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

She pulled back and smiled. "You know my name?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course. My name is Zechs and I'll help you to find your daddy. Alright?"

She smiled and nodded. Zechs took her hand into his and stood. "How about we ask for some help from my friend?"

"I didn't know angels had friends too." She smiled.

Zechs chuckled. "Of course we do." He looked up at where Duo was hiding and motioned him forward. Duo hesitated and then carefully walked out. He didn't want to frighten the girl so he smiled warmly and approached. "This is my friend. His name is Duo." Zechs explained.

Jessica looked over Duo for a moment and then looked to Zechs. "Why are his wings black?"

Duo paused but Zechs just smiled. "Because he's a different kind of angel."

Jessica smiled and turned back to Duo. "Oh." She seemed satisfied with that answer, so Duo approached.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica." Duo smiled.

She giggled. "You too! Will you help me find my daddy too?"

Duo offered his hand and nodded. "Absolutly."

Hand in hand, Zechs and Duo led Jessica through the forest maze. They found that getting out was much easier than getting in. They emerged into the bright sunlight and Jessica giggled.

"There's my house!" She pointed at a small hut just a few yards away. She turned to Zechs and Duo. "Will you come with me?"

Zechs smiled but shook his head. "No. You can handle it yourself now."

Duo nodded. "Go on, Jessica. You can do it."

She smiled and nodded. Turning back to her house, she started running as fast as her little legs would carry her. A few feet from the door, a tall bearded man ran from the house and met the little girl in a strong embrace.

"Jessica! You're safe!" The man cried.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes Daddy. I was saved by angels!"

The man looked skeptically at his daughter and then smiled. "I'm sure you were, Darling." He lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the house.

"That was so sweet."

Zechs and Duo turned with a start at the new voice. Behind them was a short woman with very short blue-violet hair and soft blue eyes. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess you two figured it out. That was quick, usually people wander in there for days before they get it." The woman said.

Zechs raised a brow and she rolled her eyes.

"Compassion! It takes compassion to find me." She smirked and giggled. "Guess you did it."

"You're the Sister of Autumn?" Duo asked incredulously.

She nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You can call me Hilde. So, what do you need?"

Duo and Zechs exchanged confused glances before explaining their situation. The Sister of Autumn listened carefully and nodded patiently until they were done and then she laughed.

Duo glared. "It's not exactly funny."

She shook her head and took a deep breath to stop the laughter. "I know…I know it's not. –ahem- Of course it's not." She smiled. "I'm only laughing because you've already figured out the answer and you don't even realize it!"

Zechs raised a brow. "What?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Never mind. Look I can't tell you, because if I did…"

"We know, it wouldn't be the answer anymore." Duo sighed. "Thanks anyway…" He grumbled and walked off.

Zechs sighed and said good-bye to the Sister before following Duo. She disappeared, as did the forest, leaving Duo and Zechs alone.

"What do we do now?" Duo asked, sitting on the brown grass.

Zechs sighed and followed him. "I don't know." He reached over and tilted Duo's chin up. "We can only hope that Heero and Quatre had more luck."

Duo nodded and stood. "Let's get back to Limbo and wait for them."

Zechs nodded. "It's all we can do."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 12! I'm really glad everyone is enjoying it...or at least I hope you are. Thanks to Mizuki hikari for your reveiw. I really appreciate it! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and I promise there will be more romance in it. Until then!**  



	13. Back in Limbo

**Back in Limbo**

The trip back to Limbo was full of uncomfortable silences and awkward moments between Heero and Quatre. Heero was struggling with his emotions while Quatre was struggling with his thoughts. Both boys prayed that they would return to Limbo before Duo and Zechs so they could talk. They landed on the border to the spiritual realm and walked in silence into the woods of Limbo. Heero stole the occasional glace at Quatre, trying to gauge his expression. Quatre was barely aware of Heero's presence. It wasn't that he was trying to ignore his friend, but he was frightened and confused, and very lost in his thoughts.

_Heero said he loves me…But how can he? We barely know each other? _Quatre's mind waged a war between what he thought to be fact and what he thought to be fiction. _But the Lady came. She must be summoned by love. If lust was all Heero was feeling we would have found that old woman again. But…we didn't…_

Heero was having a similar battle as he walked near the boy he loved. _Maybe you shouldn't have said anything. _He reasoned then he shook his head. _No, we needed to find the Lady. True, she didn't tell us anything…maybe we should have just left._ Heero thought about his feelings for Quatre. They were overwhelming him even now. He sighed. _Now that I've admitted my feelings I can't take them back, especially from myself. No…it's better that he knows. At least this way, we can get the truth out. If he doesn't feel the same way about me…then I'll just leave. Go back to the Darkness and never bother him again. _Heero didn't want to leave Quatre and never see him again, but he was determined to carry out the promise he made to himself. If Quatre wanted him to leave, he would.

The entered the clearing in silence and looked around. It was empty and Quatre let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He didn't realize how much he wanted the clearing to be empty. As nervous as he was, he knew they had a lot to talk about and he would rather talk about it in private. Quatre turned to Heero and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He sighed and tried again.

"I guess their not back yet." He mentally slapped himself. _That was not what you wanted to say to him! _His conscience yelled.

Heero observed the empty clearing and nodded. "We'll have to wait and hope that they had more luck." He turned to Quatre and let out a slow breath. It would be much better if Quatre started the conversation, but if he wasn't…

"I think we should talk." They both blurted out.

Heero and Quatre smirked. Quatre giggled and shook his head. "I suppose we were thinking the same thing after all." He said blushing slightly.

Heero nodded and chuckled. "I suppose so." He walked further into the clearing and sat on the large rock in the center. He motioned for Quatre to join him but the small blond hesitated and Heero didn't want to push him.

Quatre sighed and sat on the ground, facing Heero. "A lot happened to us in that field." He said softly.

Heero nodded. "I…I'm sorry for…"

Quatre looked up. "Sorry? For expressing yourself?" He smiled, trying to laugh. "If you hadn't said anything, we probably never would have found the Lady." Quatre suddenly stopped and Heero frowned slightly. That made it sound like Quatre didn't love Heero! Wait…did he love Heero? Quatre was confused again. He wanted to correct himself but wasn't sure how. "I mean…I…"

Heero sighed and moved to sit on the ground next to Quatre. "I…I think I know what you mean." He smiled causing Quatre to gasp. His smile was so pure…so beautiful…Quatre could barely breathe as he watched Heero's lips as he spoke.

"I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. And I realize it was a little too convenient given our situation." He reached over and took Quatre's hands into his. "But…maybe you'll believe me now." Quatre found his eyes locked into place by Heero's steady gaze. Prussian blue eyes stared back into Cobalt blue ones and the two remained silent, locked in a moment. Heero broke the silence by whispering softly.

"I love you, Quatre. I can't explain it…when it happened…where it happened…I don't even think there was a set time and place. I…I think love grows over time. And I know…we haven't known each other very long…and I know that we can't really expect much from any form of relationship because of what we are…but I can't deny my feelings for you." He smiled again and Quatre felt himself melt. "I love you, Quatre. Please tell me you feel the same."

Quatre felt a wave of emotion, responsibility and confusion wash over him. His mind was so conflicted. He was responsible to carry on the line of royalty in the Heavenly realm. Zechs had already made it very clear that he would not so it was up to Quatre. He had a responsibility to his kingdom. He was confused about his feelings. He decided to push aside his responsibility for just a moment to evaluate what he felt. Did he love Heero? He knew he cared for him…and he knew that he enjoyed spending time with him…and he knew that he longed to be close to him…perhaps it was love. The emotion radiating off of Heero told Quatre that there was no doubt in Heero's mind: He loved Quatre. There was no question in his mind. Quatre found himself admiring that. How could Heero be so certain? So sure?

_Perhaps because…it's right…_

Quatre smiled. His inner voice was right. He loved Heero. He loved him more than anything he had ever known. He even loved him more than Zechs, his own flesh and blood. Quatre looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He looked back up and met Heero's eyes with a straight face. He couldn't ignore his responsibility, but he couldn't lie to Heero either. He sighed.

"I…I do feel the same." Quatre started softly. Heero remained unmoving, sensing there was more. Quatre smiled, almost sadly, at his friend. "I do love you, Heero. More than I've ever loved anything. I…I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner." He shook his head and looked down.

"But?" Heero asked.

Quatre winced at the tone in his voice; it was hurt. He looked back up and tried to smile through the tears in his eyes. "I…I have a responsibility to the Heavenly thrown. I…I can't…" His voice cracked and a single tear slid down his cheek. Heero reached forward and brushed it again with a sad smile on his face.

"I understand. I…I didn't really expect anything to come of this. But…I just couldn't keep it too myself anymore." He explained, holding Quatre's face in his hand.

Quatre nodded and smiled, more tears falling. "Me too. I…I'm glad you know."

Heero nodded and sighed. "Quatre…can I…can I ask you…"

Quatre leaned forward and nodded. "Yes."

Heero looked up into his eyes and smiled, feeling comforted. "Can I…will you let me kiss you?"

Quatre leaned back for a moment, shocked. He sighed and smiled, nodding slowly. Heero smiled and leaned forward slowly. Their lips brushed gently against one another's and Heero felt his heart skip a beat. Quatre moaned involuntarily and leaned in further. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and suddenly Quatre knew that he would never be able to leave Heero and marry another. He wanted no one else but Heero; no one else could ever take his place; No one else could even come close. He loved Heero and he would always love Heero.

The broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes. Heero smiled. Quatre smiled. They shared a silent moment, both understanding what the other felt, and both understanding that they would be together forever. Heero reached up and caressed Quatre's cheek softly before leaning back in and capturing his lips. Quatre moaned into his grasp and wrapped his arms tightly around his love. Heero slowly lowered him to the ground and caressed him softly.

Duo and Zechs stood to the side, hidden in the trees. Duo smirked and motioned for him and Zechs to leave. They walked in silence, further into the trees, until they were sure they wouldn't be heard. Duo smiled and turned to his lover.

"I knew they belonged together!" He giggled.

Zechs chuckled and wrapped his arms around the braided man. "I'm glad they've found each other." He leaned closer to Duo's lips and smirked. "The prophesy can wait…" He muttered before closing the distance with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 13. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thanks a bunch to my reviewers: Mizuki Hikari, unseenstar223, AnimeDuo864, and Mithryl. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon. Thanks again! **


	14. Desperation Sets In

**Desperation Sets In**

Quatre woke several hours later with the feeling of strong arms around him. He smiled and snuggled closer to his lover, reveling in the heat he found there. Heero shifted and opened his eyes. He gazed down at Quatre and smiled, pulling the smaller man closer to him. Quatre giggled and looked up to meet Heero's gaze.

"I love you." Heero whispered. His voice husky and deep.

"I love you too." Quatre replied and nuzzled his nose into the strong chest of his lover.

Heero smiled and held him tighter for a moment before pulled back slightly. "We should get dressed. Zechs and Duo will be back soon."

"I'm surprised their not back already." Quatre said and sat up. He looked around the empty clearing and sighed. "I hope their okay."

Heero sat and popped his neck. "I'm sure they're fine. They're strong and I haven't sensed anything from Duo."

Quatre nodded and pulled his and Heero's robes closer to them. Handing Heero his dark robe, he pulled his white one over his head and situated his wings so they lay comfortably. He turned to Heero and smiled.

Heero smiled in return and leaned forward, capturing the others lips in a passionate kiss. Quatre melted into the taste of Heero's mouth and let a soft moan escape his lips. Heero pulled away and stood, offering his hand to the blond. Quatre took it and rose. Moments later a rustling at the edge of the clearing alerted them to the presence of Zechs and Duo as they pushed their way into the clearing.

Quatre smiled. "You're all right!" He exclaimed.

Zechs smiled and approached his brother. "Yes, we're fine." He hugged him in a brotherly manner and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad to see you're alright as well."

Duo bounded into the clearing and attached himself to Heero. "Hee-chan!" He exclaimed.

Heero barely had time to react before he and Duo went troubling to the ground with a thump, Duo landing on top of Heero.

"Yay! Together again!" Duo cheered.

"Get off me, you idiot." Heero growled, struggling to push Duo off.

Duo laughed and rolled off. Quatre and Zechs laughed too but quickly stopped when Heero glared at them. The young brunette stood and began brushing himself off.

"Oh don't bother, Hee-chan." Duo waved his hand in dismissal. "If you didn't do it before there's no need to do it now."

Heero looked up, confused. "Before? What are you talking about?"

"You know, before in the clearing." He smirked and winked, "Have fun did ya?"

Heero and Quatre blushed brightly. Zechs frowned at Duo and shook his head. He turned to his younger brother and gently laid his hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile. "It's alright. We're happy for you."

Quatre smiled, his blush subsiding slightly and looked up at Zechs. "Thank you, brother." He whispered appreciatively.

Heero smiled as well and sighed. "As happy as I am with what's happened…" He paused to slap Duo, who had started giggling, "it doesn't solve our problem."

Zechs sighed and nodded. "And unfortunately neither the Lady of Summer nor the Sister of Autumn gave us much of anything."

Heero nodded. "We didn't have much luck either."

"The only response we received was that we had to figure it out on our own." Quatre sighed.

Duo nodded. "Yeah, that's what we were told too."

Zechs sighed and sat on the ground. "I just don't understand what it could mean…"

The others nodded. Duo sat down and snuggled into Zech's lap. "We'll figure it out. We just have to keep trying."

Zechs smiled and nodded. "Yeah…keep trying…"

Quatre frowned. He could sense his brother's sadness and it hurt him. He felt strong arms being wrapped around him and smiled up at Heero. "We will figure this out, right?"

Heero nodded with a soft smile. "I'm sure we will."

Quatre nodded and snuggled closer to his lover with a contented sigh. He was still worried about the prophesy, but at least Heero's presence would help him to get through it much easier.

* * *

**Okay, there it is; chapter 14. I know, it took forever. I'm sorry. I've been swamped. Anyway, it's finally up. The next chapter is going to have kind of a big jump in it (like, several years). I understand that big jumps upset some people, but I promise it'll be good. Thanks to all my reviewers! Mizuki hikari and Lady-Frisselle. You guys rock and I'm glad your enjoying the story.**


	15. Can There Be a Happy Ending?

**Can There Be a Happy Ending?**

Life in the Heavenly Realm only proved to be more complicated than any of the lovers anticipated. A year passed with their relationship a secret before they decided to come clean, and then they did, the Saints were not pleased. It was bad enough that Zechs had announced his sexual preference when he was 16, but his proclamation of love for a dark angel was almost too much for them. And when Quatre added his say, they nearly passed out from shock. It took many months before the Saints finally gave up their search for new mates for their Princes and in that time the Dark King had become even more difficult to deal with. Heero and Duo found themselves at home less and less because of their father's wrath; not that Zechs or Quatre minded the extra house guests.

Their relationship grew stronger as the months passed and soon they were all but inseparable. Zechs constantly spoiled Duo with material things and Heero had made it his life's work to pamper Quatre as much as possible. While Duo had no problem accepting Zech's kindness, it took Quatre longer to allow Heero to dote on him. Heero had to constantly remind him that his love was true and he was only out to prove it too him. Eventually Quatre relaxed and even began to revel in Heero's actions.

The months progressed into years and before any of them were aware of it, four years had passed. Even though all the happiness the young lovers had experienced together, they still had grown no closer to discovering the truth of the prophecy. Each day Quatre grew steadily tenser as the day of Heero and Duo's twenty-first birthday drew nearer. He had just celebrated his birthday the week before and it reminded him of the oncoming doom that awaited them all. Quatre spent his days pacing through the Library of Heaven searching for anything that might pertain to the prophesy. At night he slept very little, tossing and turning with nightmares of what will happen to earth if they fail.

It wasn't until two days prior to the twin's birthday that Zechs finally put his foot down. He was tired of the stress Quatre was putting himself under and he knew it had to stop before God would allow them to learn the answer. Late at night, after Quatre had fallen into a restless sleep, Zechs snuck into his bedroom to wake Heero. Silently he escorted the dark angel from the room and into his own where Duo lay waiting.

"I hope you have a plan." Heero said as soon as the door closed.

Duo sighed and shook his head. "Quatre is going to drive himself crazy if he doesn't relax."

Heero nodded and walked to the bed. He sat down and sighed. "He won't even listen to me anymore. I don't know what to do."

Zechs frowned. "Quatre can sense the doom that grows nearer. His heart is connected to the hearts of all living creatures and the impending dread has filled him. It must be painful for him."

The twins nodded.

"But what can we do?" Duo asked. "It's not as though we don't worry too. And it's not something that will just go away. In fact it will only get worse."

Zechs nodded. "I know." He moved to the bed and sat down with his lover and friend. "But I have been thinking…" He paused and when neither man spoke, he continued. "If God wanted us to save Earth, then he would provide us with the tools. Correct?"

Heero and Duo nodded.

"You're saying that he already has?" Heero asked.

Zechs shrugged. "I don't know. But if it were meant to be, then it will happen on it's own. The problem is, Quatre isn't willing to let it be."

"So you think…" Duo reasoned, "that by stressing himself out, Quatre is only hurting his chances of helping earth?"

Zechs nodded. "I can't be certain, but I know that God wouldn't leave us defenseless if he wanted us to win."

Heero nodded. "So…what do you suggest?"

Zechs turned to Heero. "Well, that's where you come in."

Heero stared into soft blue eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Zechs smirked. "Distract him. Help him to relax…think about something else. I believe that if he trusts all his strength to fate that the answer will come to us."

Heero looked down. His mind was racing. How could he distract Quatre if he wouldn't even listen to him? He sighed and looked back at his brother and friend. "I'll do what I can." He stood and bowed to them. "Good night."

* * *

The walk back to Quatre's room was longer than Heero remembered and it provided him with plenty of time to think. Zech's plan made since. Perhaps all they lacked was faith. He took a deep breath and stared at the door he stood in front of. 

"Well…here goes." Heero opened the door and found Quatre tossing and turning in bed. He frowned. He hated seeing Quatre suffering. After four years together Heero felt as though he was part of the man before him; and he didn't want anything bad to ever happen to him.

He walked forward slowly and climbed into bed. Carefully, he wrapped his arms tightly but gently around Quatre and tried to calm him. It took a few minutes, but eventually Quatre relaxed into Heero's grip and Heero smiled. _Well, that's a start. _He thought. He closed his eyes and pulled Quatre close to him. _First thing tomorrow…_Heero told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Quatre awoke the next morning feeling more rested than he had in months. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep before he focused on soft cobalt blue eyes beside him. Despite his worry, he smiled. 

"Good morning Heero." He whispered.

"Hmm, yes it is." Heero smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover.

He lowered his lips to gently catch Quatre's in a passionate morning kiss. Quatre actually found himself melting into it before he realized what day it was. He pulled away from Heero and looked at him.

"Heero, do you realize what today is?" He exclaimed.

Heero smirked and didn't let go. "Mmhmm." He grinned. "This is the day that you don't leave the bed."

Quatre frowned and tried to sit up. "Please Heero, you're birthday is tomorrow. I must return to the library."

Heero refused to let go and after Quatre struggled a few times he finally threw him down and crawled over him to pin him to the bed. Quatre looked into Heero's eyes with a desperateness.

"Heero, we don't have time for this. Please."

Heero nodded. "Please indeed." He locked his eyes with his lover and frowned. "You need to listen to me first."

Quatre stared into those harsh eyes and finally sighed. "Very well. What is it?"

Heero nodded and, satisfied that he wouldn't try and escape, moved off of him and sat up. "Quatre, you're bringing too much stress to yourself. You must relax."

Quatre sat up and sighed. "I can't. If the people on earth die I will never forgive myself."

Heero nodded and reached forward to stroke Quatre's cheek. "I know, love." He whispered and leaned in. "But the tighter you're grasp, the more you let slip through you're fingers."

Quatre looked up and met the concerned eyes of his lover. He knew he was worried, but what could he do? He finally collapsed into Heero's arms and cried.

"Heero I don't know what do to." He sniffed.

Heero nodded and held him close. "I know. But at this point, I believe the best course of action is to stand back and look at the bigger picture." He pulled back and forced Quatre to look at him. "Besides, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Quatre wiped his eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

Heero looked down and took a deep breath before meeting Quatre's eyes again. "Quatre…we've been together for four years. And they've been good years, haven't they?"

Quatre smiled softly and nodded. "I believe they have."

Heero smiled and nodded. "I love you, My Quatre." He said and placed his palm on his cheek. "I love you in a way I never thought was possible."

Quatre's eyes began to water at the confession and he nodded. "I love you too, Heero. I can't tell you what it's meant to me to have you at my side."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Heero smiled and released Quatre's cheek. "It will make this next part much easier."

Quatre raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak when Heero reached under the pillow and pulled out a box. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat and he gasped.

"Heero…"

Heero covered his mouth and smirked. "Please…let me talk."

Quatre lowered his hands from his mouth and nodded, staring at the box. Heero took a deep breath and looked into Quatre's eyes.

"Quatre…In all our time together, I have never known one bad day. I don't want that feeling to stop." He reached down and opened the box. Inside was a small gold ring with silver entwined around the length. "Quatre…will you marry me?"

Quatre suddenly felt faint. He stared at the ring in awe. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He looked up at Heero and swallowed.

"Heero…" He started and Heero silenced him.

"I know. It seems like a bad time for this." Heero said softly. He moved closer to Quatre and placed the box in his hands. "I want you to know that no matter what happens to earth, that I will be here for you. I want you to know that I will never stop fighting my father's evil plans. But most of all, I want you to know that I love you."

Quatre felt tears welling up in his eyes and he had to laugh to keep from crying. He looked into Heero's eyes and smiled. "I think that might be the most wonderful thing I have ever heard." He choked out.

Heero smiled. "I only speak the truth."

Quatre nodded and looked down. "If we do this…"

"It'll be hard." Heero said and tilted Quatre's chin up. "I know that. But I'm willing to try it…if you are."

Quatre smiled. Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head and he was having a hard time focusing on any one of them. Finally he gave in to his feelings and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you."

Heero laughed and fell backward on the bed with Quatre. He smiled and held him close. "I'm glad." He whispered and pulled back to look into Quatre's eyes. "Let's get married. Right now."

Quatre's eyes widened for a moment. "Right now?" Heero smiled and nodded and Quatre couldn't help but giggle. "I would love to!" He smiled and tackled Heero with another hug.

"Yeah, so would we!"

Quatre and Heero turned to the door to see Duo and Zechs leaning against the frame. Duo's face was beaming with the goofiest grin he had ever worn and on his finger sparkled a large gold ring.

"You too!" Quatre shouted with joy.

Duo looked up at Zechs with a giggle and then nodded to Quatre. The two smaller men embraced while Heero shot a knowing look over to Zechs.

"Great minds think alike." Heero smirked.

Zechs chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Well come on everyone!" Duo jumped up. "We have a wedding to go to!"

Quatre laughed and allowed himself to be dragged from the room by Duo followed by a very amused Zechs and Heero.

**

* * *

Okay there's chapter 15. I hope everyone is enjoying it and I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I've been sick with the flu. Anyway, I'll try to start updating again and since school is almost over I'll have more oppritunity to do that.**

**I just want to send out a thanks to my reviewers: hEEROsBabYsISTEr, inu-luvver10, Lady-Frisselle. You guys are great and I really appreciate the support! Hope you are enjoying it!**

**Happy Reading!**


	16. The Wedding to End All Weddings

**The Wedding to End All Weddings…**

Wedding planning turned out to be just the stress relief Quatre needed. He and Duo were busily preparing clothes, food and decorations while Zechs and Heero alerted the kingdom. When they returned to find Quatre and Duo laughing, it brought smiles to their faces. Heero approached his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"I see you're feeling better." He whispered.

Quatre giggled and nodded. "Yes. I suppose I am." He stood up and turned in Heero's arms to face him. "It's all because of you." He added and kissed him softly on the lips.

Heero smiled and returned his lovers embrace with a smile. "I love you. It's about time everyone knew that." He responded.

"Got it!" Duo exclaimed, causing Heero and Quatre to break away from their moment.

The braided dark angel was beaming as he held up the a piece of paper. "That's the last thing! We're ready!" He smiled and stood up.

Zechs chuckled at him. "Sometimes I think you're far to excitable for your own good."

Duo smirked and moved over to the taller angel. "Are you complaining?" He asked with a chuckle.

Zechs smirked and shook his head, wrapping his arms around him. "Not at all."

"I hate to break all of this up…"

The four lovers turned as the five saints walked into the room. Zechs and Quatre frowned while Heero and Duo seemed to shrink in their presence. Saint J walked in with a frown on his face.

"We do not approve of this." He said simply.

Zechs stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "We know."

"There are more important matters to concern yourselves with at the moment." Saint S. complained.

"We know." Quatre said, joining Zechs in front.

"This is unnatural." Saint O. argued.

"We know." Heero said, stepping up.

"We will not stand by you in this decision." Saint G. said.

"We know." Duo added.

Saint H. stepped up and frowned. "This is getting us no where." He said and walked closer. "Do you know what you could be doing by joining these two kingdoms? It could cause mass chaos!"

Zechs stepped up to face him. "Do you know what you could be doing by not letting us do this? You would be destroying both kingdoms by stunting the lives of each heir to both kingdoms."

Saint H. frowned but didn't back down. "This is not wise."

"Then we are not wise." Zechs countered.

The Saints stared for a long while at the men then, in a huff, they left. Zechs turned to the other three with a smirk but Quatre was worried.

"What if they're right? What if we doom everyone by doing this?"

Heero held him close to his chest. "You can't think that. I promise that I would never let anything bad happen to you or the kingdoms."

Quatre nodded and buried his head into the crook of Heero's neck while Heero rubbed his back.

Zechs sighed. "We _are_ still doing this…right?"

Duo smiled and nodded. "I know I am."

Heero looked down at Quatre, but didn't speak. The blond man looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yes…I am too."

Heero smiled and nodded. "Then let's go." He said and took Quatre by the hand and lead him into the church with Zechs and Duo close behind.

The minister was standing at the head just as Heero and Zechs had requested of him. He was grinning widly and nearly laughed when they made it to the front.

"I can't believe I am performing the ceremony for BOTH sets of crowned princes!" He giggled.

Quatre smiled. "We appreciate your help."

He nodded. "Of course, of course, your highness."

"Then begin." Zechs said with a smile.

He nodded and opened his book. As if out of no where, angels from both sides appeared and sat quietly in the pews behind them bringing a small smile to Quatre's face. He was wearing his best robe that was white with gold trimming along it. Zechs had one that matched but his had more gold leafing to signify his age. Heero and Duo were wearing matching robes that were dark grey with silver entwined all over them.

"We are gathered here today" the minister started, "…in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Prince Zechs with Prince Duo and Prince Quatre with Prince Heero in holy matrimony."

Quatre couldn't keep the excited shiver from climbing up his spine and he nearly giggled. Heero chuckled and held his hand tightly.

"Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and Instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church; so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

The minister was quiet for a moment and in that silence, the door opened. The men turned around to see the Saints walk in. They were silent as they walked up the isle. They stood stationary, staring at the men, before sitting down with the others.

Quatre smiled and nodded to them in thanks before turning back to the minister.

"Gentlemen, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life." He turned to Zechs and Heero, who were standing together in the center of the four.

"Zechs and Heero, do you take Duo and Quatre to be your mates?" He asked.

Zechs and Heero nodded. "We do." They said together.

The minister turned to Duo and Quatre and smiled. "And do you, Duo and Quatre, take Zechs and Heero to be your mates?"

Duo giggled and Quatre smiled. "We do." They repeated.

The minister smiled and nodded. "Then turn to your loves and repeat after me:

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The men repeated the minister in turn and then faced him again. He smiled and nodded. "My Lords, in so much as the four of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be life mates. "May the Lord bless you and keep you." He turned to Zechs and Heero. "You may kiss your love." He said.

The door burst open and a very enraged Dark Angel stormed in. "Heero!Duo! Don't you dare!" Shouted the King of the Darkness.

Zechs wasted no time. He pulled Duo to him and kissed him passionately as cheers erupted from the audience over the shouts of the King. Heero was more subtle. He pulled Quatre to him and smiled, kissing him softly. Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding white light. Ooo's and Ahh's could be heard from the crowd as the four men at the front of the stage had to shield their eyes. A soft breeze filled the room and a warm feeling over came all who felt it.

"It is done." Came a booming voice, and then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the light was gone.

Quatre blinked away the spots in his eyes as he looked around. "What…was that?"

Zechs smiled brightly. "God." He said simply. He turned to Quatre with a smile. "We've done it."

Quatre blinked. "Done what?"

Zechs laughed happily. "That's what the riddle meant!" He exclaimed. "When the Union of Two clouds the heavenly skies, call upon the powers of earth." He repeated.

Quatre nodded and suddenly a light came on in his head. "Of course! Powers of earth! They meant love!"

Heero smirked. "Of course. Why didn't we figure that out? Love is the greatest power that exists in this world. Of course it would be powerful enough to beat the curse."

Duo laughed. "I can't believe we nearly killed ourselves for nothing?" He shouted.

Zechs laughed too and pulled Duo too him. "Our love has saved earth." He muttered to him and Duo cooed.

"Yeah…" Then he smirked. "We should celebrate." He winked.

Zechs chuckled and nodded, quickly pulling Duo from the room.

"Wait! This can not happen!" The evil King yelled.

Heero stepped forward and glared at his father. "Yes it can. You have no more power, father. You and your evil ways are finished." He said and held Quatre close.

"NOOO!" He yelled and stalked forward towards the young lovers. "I WILL NOT LOOSE!" He shouted, but before he could take another step, the sound of metal on metal stopped him and he turned to see Zechs with his sword pulled and pointed at him. Duo wasn't far behind him with his scythe held over his fathers head.

"I wouldn't try us, Father. We've learned well." Duo said, reverting to his name sake, the Angel of Death.

When the King turned back around, he found Heero with a similar scythe and Quatre with his staff. "Leave now." The small blond said. "Before we make you."

The King looked back and forth between them before shouting and vanishing. Quatre sighed and lowered his staff, looking over to Heero. "He'll come back, you know."

Heero nodded and lowered his scythe. "And we'll be ready." He smiled. "His plans have been stopped for now. That's all that matters."

Duo walked up to Zechs and smirked. "I think we have unfinished business…" He chuckled.

Zechs nodded and sheathed his sword. "I agree." He said and scooped Duo up into his arms. "Shall we?" He grinned and spread his large white wings, carrying Duo off to their room.

Quatre giggled and smiled, turning to Heero. He set his staff against the pulpet and pulled Heero to him, nuzzling his chest. "I love you, Heero." He muttered as Heero wrapped his arms around him.

Heero smiled and hooked his finger under his chin to bring their lips closer. "And I love you…Quatre." He said before closing the distance in a passionate kiss.

**THE END**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**_Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm soooo sorry! But here it is, at last. The last chapter of Gundanium Angels! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again! _**


End file.
